Justice: A Reclaiming Equestria Story
by Ron Jeremy Pony
Summary: Harmony is broken, Equestrians, mares, are enslaved, and the Caribou Overlords have declared themselves masters over all. Yet, two new beings bring hope once more to those who need it. And perhaps, they bring Justice. This crossover is between the DCAU and the Reclaiming Equestria. There are several elements used from the most fantastic BM/WW story called Memories to a Stranger.
1. Interference

_**Justice**_

 _ **A Reclaiming Equestria Story Featuring DCAU Batman and Wonder Woman**_

 _ **Chapter One: Interference**_

Diana smiled, gracefully walking through the large room, heading toward the speaking floor. Recently, opening the Themyscaria Embassy, helping with Audery's growing unrest in Kasnia, and then finally openly dating was certainly taking most of her time. The fact that she could call tonight a date was a bit of a stretch, but Bruce was doing his best to act his part.

It was certainly a black tie affair, most of anything Wayne Enterprises was connected to tended to be formal, and being here as Bruce's fiancee certainly allowed her some freedom. There were still a few lewd stares in her direction, from men and woman, but she had learned to hold her temper. Coming into the "world of men" meant she ofttimes had to deal with the rather unsavory idea of women as objects. It was as foreign a concept as the concentration of wealth was to all Themyscarians.

The ways of the Amazons didn't include a stratified society or accumulated wealth. Every Amazon was given more than enough to live on with the collected bounty of the island. Poverty there was next to nonexistent and even as a Princess, Diana was expected to live a life of frugality and practicality. If she had to hear another corpulent penguin blather on about his homes, his yachts, or his personal airplanes, she might just renege on her promise to be polite tonight and start busting heads.

She looked about the room. Bruce undoubtedly was speaking to Lucius Fox. The times she'd met him Diana came to conclusion that Lucius was gifted if overlooked within Wayne Enterprises. Another aspect of the world of men that she despised, racism. Lucius was likely the most brilliant man, besides Bruce, she had ever met. She had it in her mind that if Athena and Lucius were to ever meet, if would a match made in the Heavens. She knew several of her Amazon sisters who not be treated well here, not only because they were women but also because their skin color was as dark as Mr. Fox's.

As she sifted through the crowd, she invariably heard Bruce's voice carrying from one corner of the ball room. As she marched to that section, she also picked up the sound a woman's voice, a woman with a sultry, deep alto that was plying compliment and innuendo in Bruce's direction. While not a jealous woman, Diana couldn't help but feel a thrill of jealousy pass through her stomach. As she parted a pair of gluttonous bankers making light of her physique (and ultimately paying the price as she shoved them away rather forcefully) she finally saw her beau- and a striking woman with short ringlets of fawn colored hair.

There was no denying that the woman was, without doubt, beautiful. She was also someone that Diana knew fairly well. There was some respect, some understanding between the two of them. Diana had assumed that part of that understanding would include Selina not attempting to seduce Bruce. It wasn't that she was worried. Bruce wasn't one to fall for seduction, but the fact that Selina was even attempting was causing a bite of anger to take hold in her stomach. Or maybe it was all this processed food was imbibing tonight. Grains, fruits, vegetables, that was the diet of an Amazon. These "hor d'oeuvres" she was nibbling on were doing nothing for her palate or her digestion.

"Excuse, me," Diana said, interrupting a contentious debate between the two, "but I was hoping to steal away my fiancee for a few moments?"

Selina turned her head, as did Bruce, and glowered at the Amazon for a moment. The glower lasted but a moment, far longer than Diana would have prefered, before an ingratiating grin spread on the Kyle woman's face.

"Diana," she beamed, "how nice of you to drop in and say hi! Bruce and I were just discussing some politics. Would you care to join?"

"No," Diana retorted, "I would rather not. Politics are- not polite dinner conversation."

Bruce, sticking to his foppish playboy persona, laughed and uttered, "I've been trying to convince of her of that for the last ten minutes! I'm glad to see I have someone on my side."

"Why would I not be on your side?" Diana cooed.

"I know, I can always count on you," he gave a slight grin to Selina.

Diana had seen that grin a thousand times, and she'd seen it directed toward others in the know. It wasn't a completely nice and polite gesture. It basically was a statement that there would be talk, later, with the real Bruce Wayne. Selina seemed to have taken the hint, and she looked at Diana.

"Well, dearie, it looks like you've taken my suggestion of staking your claim exceptionally well. I believe this is the point of the evening where I should go ahead and mingle. After all, I do so want my charity work to be funded, and there are more than a few individuals that would be capable of doing just that."

Selina turned to leave to get a face full of chest. That chest, Diana was surprised to see, belonged to Gotham's newest billionaire. It was strange to see him here, as he often employed what Bruce referred to as the Howard Hughes defense, sticking close to his home on the outskirts of Gotham and not making many public appearances. Unlike the rest of the Gotham Socialites, Moexatl Ana'Ra was a newcomer and didn't imbibe a thing at these gatherings. Indeed, he was holding onto a used water bottle filled with tap water. His eyes swept over Ms. Kyle and a glimmer formed in his dark eyes.

"Ah, Ms. Kyle, a pleasure bumping into you, literally," Ana'Ra said.

"Well, if it isn't the elusive Mr. Moexatl," Selina retorted, "whatever brought out a man such as yourself to this hive of scum and villainy?"

"Besides boredom?" Ana"ra answered, "the cats."

"The cats?" Diana asked, "What does he mean?"

"What I mean, Miss, is that I am conservationist, not to be confused with a communist or a conservative," Ana'Ra replied, "I adore wild things, like the mountain lions that bastard is trying to kill off for his overpriced condos."

"I didn't know you cared about wildlife," Selina commented, "I would thought an industrialist like yourself would prefer a place like Dagget's for the- amenities."

"As if," Ana'Ra replied venomously, "a wise man once said, 'In wildness is the preservation of the world.' The more 'civilized' our planet becomes the less natural it becomes. I would not want to tell my future children that there used to condors and pumas and whales but humanity killed them off in the name of progress and profit."

"Well, finally, a man with a spine," Selina cooed, "why don't you and I discuss the kitties somewhere cozy?"

"For you Miss Kyle," Ana'Ra said, "anywhere is fine as long as it isn't here."

"I like the sound of that," Selina said, then to Diana and Bruce, "well, it looks I wasn't long for this soiree. See you two lovebirds later."

With a swish of her ball gown, Selina and the taller Ana'Ra made their way to the exit.

"She works quickly," Diana mused, still uncomfortable with the idea of her fellow sisters as competition for male attention and everything else, "Bruce, if I may, how do you stand these things? I've heard more discussion on such banal trivialities than even the worst gossip on Themyscaria."

"I don't," Bruce answers in a low whisper, "I do my best to screen it all out, until something important comes along. Which in this crowd, rarely happens."

She looked around, seeing the practically endless amount of Gotham's wealthy Elite. She then saw someone else enter. She had been naive before, and part of that naivety had been that Clark simply didn't have the same kind of enemies she and Bruce had. Faust had been after power, ultimate power, Cheeta was looking for a way to transform back, and slowly losing herself to the more animalistic side she'd adopted.

One of her own sisters had attempted to kill all men on Earth, and then there was her… She didn't want to call Hades her father. Perhaps he had helped her mother form her from clay. Perhaps that had been true, but he was not her father. Regardless, Hades tended to be a thorn in the League's side, and he did tend to like to specifically mess with her. But it had been Luthor that had made her realize that everyone had darkness in them, and he had let his own perversions take hold.

Time had flown since that time, there had been questions asked, various talk shows, newspaper interviews, and through it all she had been held a hero not for her normal actions, but because she had come forward and reported what Luthor had done. Regardless, Lex Luthor was gone, dead, and as a twisted gift Hades was personally seeing to his torment in Tartarus.

She'd been allowed to see it, once, on her birthday. Morpheus apparently had done a favor for Hades by filling her dreams with the sounds of Lex screaming. She could smell the brimstone, the heat, and see Luthor's phantom body healing once more before Hades personally had his enchanted suits of armor begin slicing his skin from his muscle, his muscle from his bones, and then crushing the bones into dust.

"Happy Birthday Daughter, know that this… soul, will never find rest. That is my gift to you."

She had awoken from the dream, and a small part of her felt guilty that she did not feel some sympathy for Luthor. Now, she looked at another business man that was far more open with his evil than Luthor had been. Roland Dagget walked into the party. He looked confident, powerful, and most of all pleased with himself.

"Wayne," he said.

"Dagget, I didn't know you had an invitation."

The older man produced a silver envelope with gold lettering, "Everyone that donated to the Wayne Enterprises Orphanage fund received one."

She could see the way Bruce was trying to control himself, "You know, it was smart of what you did, buying up all of Luthor's business. You managed to get his contracts, his holdings, and hell, somehow you managed to hold onto them, or you did."

She watched as Dagget pulled another envelope from his pocket, "I'm sure you remember Federal Judge Watson. A friend of mine, a club owner in our fair city, introduced me to her. Well, it seems that your acquisition of Luthor Tech, and holding onto it, can be considered a monopoly. The Government is going to demand that you sell sections of it off. I wanted to give you the news before the official paperwork is delivered. Be seeing you."

She watched him walk away, and she felt sick. Luthor acted the same way. He was just as arrogant as Dagget. She hadn't even realized she was beginning to hyperventilate until she was lead outside.

"It's okay Princess, breathe."

She took a few breaths, trying to desperately to calm down. Since recovering herself, since remembering who she was, more memories had surfaced. She still remember being that other woman Luthor had Grodd create. Most of the false memories had faded, but not what had happened, not letting Luthor do those things to her.

"Sorry," she says.

"Don't be. Besides, this is good enough excuse to leave."

"You would use a panic attack to leave?"

He looks at her, his expression telling her that he's most likely done that before. Bruce walks toward Lucius, explaining that they need to leave, and to please extend every courtesy to their guests. She watched as he congratulated Lucius on his new venture, and together they walked out of the party. Waiting, almost as if he had known they would be leaving early, was Alfred.

"Master Bruce, Your Highness, I assume that you've endured the social as long as possible."

She nodded, and Alfred gave a slight smile, "Very well."

Without another word the Rolls Royce Phantom II begins to drive down the icy street. It feels nice, to be alone, to be heading home. She moved against Bruce, enjoying the closeness they have. She realized that once we get there Bruce will be checking in with his sons, no their sons, and they will both ensure they are fine.

Checking in on them holds another reason. Tim, after what happened, the abduction, then what happened with the Joker… she closed her eyes. It took a year for him to gain some kind of peace, and finding that microchip the Joker left on him. She was thankful that her lasso had the ability to help, although it had been horrifying hearing the Joker's voice come from their son.

Arriving home Diana relaxed once they were inside of the manor. Wayne Manor was huge, most of it cleaned by cleaning crews that Alfred personally oversaw, although Alfred did handle most of the more delicate work. Together the two of them walked to the cave. Once there they were greeted by the sound of Tim hitting the heavy bag.

"Master Timothy, am I to assume that you've studied for your college entrance exams?"

He looked at the older man, and instead of fighting or trying to say he had, he shook his head.

"Then I suggest that you go and prepare."

"Dick thinks I'm ready."

"No."

Tim was expecting Bruce to say it. He was expecting to hear Bruce's voice. He wasn't expecting Diana.

"Di…"

She nears him, pulling him into a hug. One that he isn't able to break, and soon he returns it.

"I can do this. I was careless before, too over confident."

"Tim, it's not up for discussion."

"Actually, it is."

Both of them looked up to see Nightwing, Dick Grayson, their oldest son, walking toward him. Behind him Powergirl, Karen Starr, who had formerly been the clone of Kara Galatea, neared them.

"The Titans are reforming. They need some new recruits, and they need some sponsors. I've agreed, so has 'Tea. We'll be there to help oversee it. He's going to start again even if you don't like it Bruce. You taught us too well."

Bruce looked at them, his eyes hard, his mind set, and before the word could leave his mouth the alarm went off. He went over to the computer and opened the communication between the cave and the Watchtower.

"Batman, Wonder Woman, there has been a disturbance in Metropolis. One of Star Labs' old facilities has been accessed."

"If you're contacting us then this is beyond local law enforcement abilities."

"It is," Mr. Terrific said as he switched the sight over the lab, "It's the lab that had access to part of CADMUS' stockpile of tech. We can't be sure what they're after, but the intruders are not the typical hired muscle we've seen with the local organized crime syndicates. Their methods are far superior. I wouldn't have known about the breakin if it hadn't been for one of your hidden motion detectors. They went through some serious level five security."

"We're on it. Give us three minutes and then activate the teleportation platform to direct teleport the both of us there."

"Tim, we will discuss this when we return."

With that Bruce and Diana quickly changed, stepped up to the platform, and a few moments later they were gone.

* * *

Star Labs #0010, CADMUS Access Point

* * *

Walking up to the door the first thing Bruce noticed was how it didn't quite close right. The thieves had obviously been cauious enough to ensure that the building didn't seal back once the door was open. Below this building was a collection of weapons that was locked away for good reason. There was a collection of weapons from Luthor Tech, Apokolips, alternate realities, and even in some cases, the far future. CADMUS had went through a ton of trouble to ensure that it would take more than normal master thieves to get to their vault, and then beyond it would take something else. They both moved into the building, listening for the sounds of footsteps, for anything that would alert them, and then they saw the shadows.

"Honestly, I really didn't expect anyone to know what was going to happen for a few weeks."

Looking at them Bruce instantly recognized the faces from the report Stewart and Queen had brought back. Tharok, Persuader, and Emerald Empress of the Fatal Five.

"I thought you said that the news archives of this era indicated there would be no one here."

Tharok turned toward the green haired woman, his eyes hard, "I said the news archives indicated that official discovery of the break in, and the theft, wasn't known until well over a week after today. That's different, and it just means that we defeat these two."

Before any of them could say a word a green shower of sparks flew and they turned to see Persuader cut through a sealed door. When he did a light began to cover the five of them. Knowing they had seconds, at best, to leave Tharok grabbed his two allies and pressed a small device on his wrist. The three of them disappeared, and the light spread out toward both Bruce and Diana.

"Bruce?"

"Diana get clear, now!"

"I'll," he shook his head as he ran behind her.

"No, you'd need to fly far faster than I could withstand to escape that, that's why you need to get clear now!"

"I will not leave you!"

The light covered them, and a moment later there was a loud blast. Behind the sealed door an experimental dimensional travel portal device, designed by Luthor Tech, powered down.

* * *

Everfree Forest - Near the Ruins of the Castle of the Two Sisters

* * *

She'd gotten loose, and she wasn't sure how it was that she had. All she knew was that there was three Caribou guards chasing her, and if they caught her… Oh sweet Celestia death would be better. It would be so much better.

"Get back here cunt!"

She wanted to scream, to cry out, but she didn't dare. She needed to flee deeper into the Everfree. Deeper into the safety of these woods. How had it come to this? How had things gotten so bad? Her dark midnight blue coat was covered with sweat. She was thankful, so thankful, that Dainn had been foolish enough to transport her to Ponyville, to show off his prized black collar.

If she had her magic, her horn, she would deal with these three, destroying them where they stood, but she didn't have her magic, and the enchanted binding on her wings were digging painfully into them. It was hard to run, to stay focused, but she had so little choice.

"When we catch you, we're going to take turns teaching you your place, and then King Dainn is going to be far less merciful than we are!"

That was not an incentive for her to stop. If she crossed the bridge she would be in her old home again, and there was traps, hidden passages, all of which would give her an edge until she free herself of these bindings, and perhaps find a way of regrowing her horn. She felt the sway of the old wooden bridge, this was it, just a few yards and she'd be in front of her old home. Her pace quickened, her hands grasped the ropes,and she practically started sprinting across. She saw the salvation of her old home.

She would heal, she would regrow her feathers on her wings, bring back her horn, and she would rise up with her subjects. Together they'd stop Dainn, together they would bring back peace, true peace, to Equestria. She sprinted toward the old thick doors and then she felt herself knocked to the ground. Salvation a mere fifteen hoofsteps away from her.

"Cunt, you dare to defy us?" she felt her tail roughly moved, her hands held down in front of her, her legs pried open, and then she felt the head of a cock touch her tailhole.

She felt tears threatening to flow down her cheeks. These monsters had stolen her hope. She felt him roughly enter her. There was no chance to get away, and she let out a primal scream of pain.

"Shut up Cunt!"

He hit the back of her head driving it into the dirt.

"Please, please help us! If somepony can hear me help us!"

"The stupid cow thinks there will be help coming. Don't you realize the power of male superiority? We've won, we are everything, we are your masters, and it is your duty to be our cocksleeves and breed for us."

She cried, and yet something did hear her. The very Everfree forest itself heard her cries. Like the Tree of Harmony the Everfree was made of old magic, but it was chaotic, random, and it understood the need for harmony. It witnessed what happened inside of it, and it began to feel outside of itself, sensing the disorder and chaos that was happening across all of Equestria, throughout most of Equus.

It sensed the great turmoil, the horrific things so many were being subjected to, and within the span of mere moments a sort of council was held of some of the oldest living pieces of magic. It was decided that a champion, or champions, were needed. Sapient beings that stood for harmony, for justice, and would undo what had been done. First the _council_ looked across its own world, but there was none that had the qualities it needed, or if they did, they had been corrupted and could possibly become corrupted again.

At that point it stretched out, feeling further, and it found two. Both stood for justice, both stood against those who would cause disharmony, and both would fight to the death to protect innocence. One was even considered a knight. Deciding both of these beings would be perfect the Everfree with the other living magic felt the connection of where they were trapped, opened it, and dumped them onto the world waiting for them.

Dropping out, the two of them hit the ground. Diana slowly rose, hearing the screams of pain, of fear, and saw what was going on. Her eyes blazed with the fury of the sun, her anger thick and hot, and she rushed forward grasping one of the would be attackers. It didn't matter that they stood like humans and looked like animals. It didn't matter that there was three of them. All that mattered was that one of them was being violated. She knocked the attack she was holding away, causing him to slam hard into a tree breaking it in half, and sending him tumbling on.

Her eyes fell on the other two attackers. Before she could do anything else a powerful green glow covered her, lifting her into the air. She felt her arms and legs stretched out, and then she was slammed against the side of the castle.

" _Cunt, I don't know what you are, but I do know what is going to happen. You will be taught your place._ "

They didn't hear, nor see the being that had moved into the shadow. They didn't hear the sound of two bat shaped boom-a-rangs heading toward them. But they felt the incredible amount of electricity stored in each one. Both of them fell to the ground, and Diana followed suit.

She watched as he came out of the shadows, as he neared the trembling creature. He knelt down, slowly, "Are you okay?"

The creature looked at him, her face showing confusing.

" _Do you understand me?_ "

Luna watched as he looked on at her in confusion. Didn't he understand simple Enquish? She had spoken plain enough, even used the more common half nicker instead of the older more pronounced older tongue.

"Bruce, I don't think that she understands us, but Hera, she's intelligent. She's directly attempting to speak to you."

He offered her his hand. Slowly, she took it, realizing that neither he, nor the other female, seemed interested in hurting her. She then watched as he tied up the two knocked out Caribou. She wanted to explained that it would be best to throw them into the ravine. To let them fall to their deaths, but she couldn't. Instead all she could do was to point to them, then to the ravine.

He shook his head, and she shook her head, pointing back at them, then again to the ravine. Again he shook his head, indicating that he wouldn't do it. She closed her eyes and swore softly. After a moment she pointed to the stub where her horn had been, then at their antlers. He watched her motions, and then she showed him again. Realizing what she meant he looked at the female and together they looked at the two of them.

She watched as he pulled something from his belt. It looked small unimportant, and then a mere moment later a green light came out of it. The light moved across the antlers of one of them and she watched as they fell off. What was left was a charred place where the light had moved. Before he could do the same to the other one the female had grabbed the antlers, moved her hand slightly and broke them with little effort.

She was was stronger, much stronger, than any of her Earth Pony subjects. At least now they would be unable to cast magic. With that she pointed to them again, pointed to the castle, to them, and then the female lifted them with all ease. They followed her into the old castle and she had to stop and consider everything. It had been ages since she had lived here, and while she remembered where everything was at, she was having a hard time remember how to access the dungeons.

She remembered the castle being built, each stone selected and cut, and then she remembered the access to the stairs. She walked toward a bust of her father. She pressed into his right eye, and when she did part of the wall moved. The two of them followed her until they were deep into the bowels of the castle itself.

She pointed toward one of the cells, and watched as they put them into it. She walked forward and pulled the gate shut. The sound of the ancient lock clicking into place echoed, and she was thankful that the stone and ironworkers were so well versed in their crafts. She looked at them, desperately trying to think of how to communicate with them. Even speaking as if to a foal would be of benefit.

They climbed the stairs again, and she felt uneasy. Over the last several months clothing had been a luxury she was not granted. She had never been overly proud of her body. Celestia was certainly the more beautiful of the two of them, but now she felt shameful to be nude. She knew any clothes here would be rotted to nothingness. She covered herself, and it was the male, the stallion, for lack of a better word, that acted.

She watched as he dug into his belt, pulling out two small pouches. He placed them on the ground, stepped on them, and she watched as they grew. After a moment they popped open and he handed her what looked like a shirt made for an Earth Pony, and pants that would likely fit anypony, or would except for the tail.

She quickly pulled the pants on, ignoring the fact that they hung below her tail, and then she pulled the shirt on. She felt the restrainers still holding her, digging into her, the enchantment still strong. She felt a twinge of pain as the internal barbs dug into her flesh. She felt the female feel them, look at the male, and a moment later she heard the sound of the metal crunching, ripping, and then it came off. There was a jolt of energy, one that knocked the female to the ground.

The male said a single word, it was odd, but he'd said it a few times. It was always directed toward her, always toward the female, and that must have been her name. She cleared her throat, at least she could try to say the name of one of her rescuers.

"D..Diana."

Bruce looked at the creature. The word was strained, and it sounded as if said by a member of the royal family, but it was certainly Diana's name.

She could understand. She seemed to get that they were speaking another language. If she could learn a name she could learn other words. He could as well. Being able to speak would be of a benefit in this place.

"Hera, did she just say my name?"

Bruce nodded, "Diana," he pointed to Diana, and then he pointed to the creature.

The creature looked at him, opened its mouth, and he heard some nickering, then what sounded like a word mixed in there. He wasn't sure, but it sounded like Lunar. Like her he cleared his throat.

"Lunar?"

She shook her head, saying the word itself a bit more clearly. It sounded almost strained the way she was doing it, and he realized that she must be trying to pronounce it in a way he'd understand.

"Luna?"

She nodded.

He looked at Diana who was looking at him. No one here knew his identity. There was no one to protect, and if they were building a relationship between the inhabitants. He looked at her again, pulled his cowl back, He could see her studying his face, seeing what he truly looked like for a moment.

"Bruce."

 **Author's Note:**

 ** _(AN: Wow, I've been giving this a surprising amount of thought, and at the end of the day I just had to go with it. L0rd0f7hund3rand I have talked about this for a while, and we both came to the conclusion that Batman and Wonder Woman would make an interesting choice to help defeat the Caribou and save the Equestrians. So, a huge hand for him helping me out, and being a great co-author and sounding board.)_**


	2. Language (Part 1)

_**Justice:**_

 _ **A Reclaiming Equestria Story Featuring DCAU Batman and Woman Woman**_

 _ **Chapter Two: Language (Part 1)**_

Bruce looked at the wounded creature that Diana had handled yesterday. Even without the diagnostic equipment he could tell the creature was suffering from various broken bones, a possible broken spine, and he could tell that without medical care the creature was going to die.

"Bruce?"

He was surprised that the comms was still working. He pressed the side of the cowl and studied the creature a little more.

"Out here Princess. I'm looking at the other creature."

"Is he dangerous?"

Bruce activated the scanners in the lenses of his cowl. Like he had thought there was multiple broken bones. One arm was broken in seven places, a leg was broken in three, and then there was his spine. It was obviously broken.

"No. He's not going to be a danger to anyone. In truth without medical help I have doubts that he will last through the day."

The silence told Bruce more than anything Diana could have said. He loved her for several reasons, and one of them was certainly because of her compassion and merciful nature. Luthor had corrupted a part of that. She was far less compassionate and less merciful when it dealt with rapists. There was absolutely no doubt in his mind that this creature, along with the other two, were rapists.

The Batman didn't kill, and right now Diana hadn't killed, but the moral question was he going to save this creature? He heard something behind him, and he saw Luna. She was still wearing the emergency suit of clothes he had brought along with him. Years of patrolling Gotham, dealing with various victims that had been mugged, raped, or worse had thought him to bring along spare clothes.

She walked toward the creature, and he could see the same kind of anger and hate in her eyes that had been in Diana's. She didn't touch him, but instead she spat on him, and a string of sounds left her mouth. He couldn't begin to tell what she was saying, but if he had to assume he was certain she was cursing him. Once more she pointed to the creature, then to the ravine.

"No, I will not kill him."

She shook her head, then pointed to the castle. He knew what she was trying to get at, but he wasn't sure how to explain it. He looked at his gauntlet and flipped open a slightly more bulged out part. When he did a screen appeared. He pointed it to her, then to it, and then he activated the scanners in his lenses again. With a few taps he connected the lenses to the micro computer.

She watched as he scanned the being, and her eyes widened. She could see its bones, its organs, and she looked again at the Caribou. He wouldn't be walking, or fighting, or raping anyone ever again. Right now he was dying, and it would take several hours of surgery to save him. The strange stallion, Bruce, she was sure that was what he called himself, wouldn't kill. He was willing to deal with the Caribou, to stop them from using magic, and to hurt them, but he wasn't killing them.

The other female, Diana, seemed a little more willing to go the extra step.

"Bruce."

He looked at her. She tried to focus on what he'd said, how his words worked, and at most there was little she could really come up with. She looked at him, hoping that at least he could read her body language, that he'd understand that the Caribou was dangerous, to leave it alive would be foolish. He held up his hand in a gesture she'd seen her sister use a few times. Meaning just a moment.

"Diana, I have an idea of what to do with this being."

"Leaving him there to rot seems fine to me."

He knew she was going to be upset, "We need to send a message. We drop him off at the edge of this forest. His own kind will discover him. With any luck they're going to decide that it would be too dangerous to come into the forest, or at least this deep into it."

"I'll be out in a moment."

The thought of letting that thing live bothered her, and Diana felt terrible that it bothered her. Her mission was to spread the Amazon way, to prove that truth, honesty, loyalty, love, and peace were the foundations in which all nations could prosper and even become one. Now, she still wanted to present these values, prove that they truly were the cornerstones needed, but she wanted to deal with those who violated others so much more harshly.

She spotted Bruce, saw the creature, and she lifted it far less carefully than she was certain he needed. She was glad that Bruce didn't say a word about it. Instead she flew toward the edge of the forest, seeing a cottage in the distance, and she dropped the creature there. She flew back toward where Bruce was, not noticing the statue of a creature that looked to be a hodge podge collection of parts.

Getting back she entered into the ruins of the castle and saw Bruce and the creature they saved, Luna, sitting across from each other. She neared them, and then she watched as Bruce lifted a small rubber ball. A black bat adorned the face of it, and she knew that it was something he must have had stored in his belt. He held the ball, pointed at it, "Ball."

She looked at it and then back at him. " , Ball."

He nodded, then he pointed at it, then at her. Taking the hint she looked at it again, " _Ball_."

He looked at it again, then at her once more, " _Ball_."

She nodded. Diana sat down, listening, watching, and she observed as Bruce and Luna began to learn more and more of each other's language. Hours passed, and finally, Luna was able to speak to them. It was choppy, at best, but it was a beginning.

"Those creatures, the _Caribou_ , they harmed you?"

Luna nodded, "They come, harm many of… me, ones like me. They do bad," she closed her eyes, "they hurt in bad ways, change some of ones like me to be like them."

"Bruce?"

"Apparently this isn't a localized situation," he looked at Diana, and then back at Luna, " _I know my words hard for you, I am still learning yours, I need to know more_."

She looked at him, " _I need this_ ," pointed to where her horn was, " _and I can show you_."

" _How_?"

She thought for a moment, " _One like me, live here, in forest. She can help_."

" _You know where_?"

She nodded.

" _Lead the way_."

The three of them waited until it was dark, and Bruce grabbed what looked like a torch from a holster. It was a simple construct. Rope, wound tightly over what looked like a wooden club. It had been dipped into a thick fuel, something like a very raw crude oil. With any luck it would burn for hours. He lit it with a lighter, watched as it caught, and the three of them headed into the forest.

Walking out the three of them walked over a bridge that looked ancient. They moved deeper into the forest, and as they walked Bruce could make out the sounds of wolves in the distance. Still, they walked until Bruce could see a small hut in the distance. As they neared it something soared over them and then it exploded.

" _Beware those who foolishly roam_! _Beware for I do defend my home_!"

" _Gentle Zecora, it is Princess Luna. I have come to ask for thy help_."

The figure stepped forward, and Diana could see it was similar to Luna, obviously female, and it looked like a Zebra.

" _Princess, truly it is you? What is it you need, what can I do_?"

Luna motioned for them to follow, and together they stepped into the hut. Bruce watched as the Zebra nodded, to something Luna was saying and after a few minutes she brought over a cup of greenish glowing liquid. She handed it to Luna, and Bruce recognized the word drink. He watched as she drank it down, and then she groaned as she fell to her knees. Slowly, something began to form, almost as if made out of a pale blue light, and it grew darker.

Several moments passed before Luna stood, a horn now in place on her head. She looked at Bruce, " _Sleep, I show._ "

He looked at her, not sure what she meant. He took a seat, cleared his mind, and began to relax. For several minutes nothing happened, but then he felt something inside of his head, something moving, and then he saw a large throne room.

"Can you understand me now?"

Bruce nodded as he saw Luna appear.

"Good, it means that I can access your dreams. I am a co-ruler of this land," she gave a slight smile and then pointed toward what looked like a mist that appeared in the same room, "We were a peaceful nation. Our armies had slowly converted over to Royal Guards, leaving a very small fighting force. For all purposes our world, almost all of our world, was willing to coexist in peace."

"Hera,"

Bruce looked to see Diana as she looked on at the images in the mist.

"It's what we wanted. This is the image of what the Amazons wanted the world to be."

"Yes, and then a pass opened in the frozen north. A path that had not been open for several generations. The first ponies to reach it was my niece and her husband. Rumors of the Caribou, of their wishing to trade with us, and my niece wanted to be the first princess to greet them," her muzzle scrunched up in anger, "The Caribou have a way of altering a pony, of changing them, making them want and wish to do things they would never do. They did this to my niece, her husband, and then through them they began to move into the rest of Equestria."

"What did they do?"

Bruce watched as Diana neared her.

"They enthralled my niece, her husband, and then they began moving inward. When word finally reached us of what was happening it was too late. They didn't directly come for us, instead they began taking over colonies, towns that resided just outside of our lands, and they made their way inward."

"They used a pincer maneuver, from the sounds of it a long and quiet one," Bruce said as he looked at her, "when they moved in they did it quietly as well didn't they?"

She nodded, "They infiltrated our guard, starting those stationed outside of our country."

"They used the corrupted guard to move in, operating covertly, and then they launched the attack. From the looks of things the attack was mostly successful, but seeing that you, and I'm going to assume others, weren't affected by them they aren't overly thorough. That means they are complacent, arrogant, sloppy."

Diana smiled, "We can use that against them."

Bruce nodded, "Yes, we can. First we need to gain a firmer grasp on the language. I'm assuming that for the most part we've been speaking would would basically be like a child to each other."

Luna nodded, "Verily, we have. Our communication to one another had been limited to simple objects. Given time I could perhaps craft a spell that would allow us to understand one another."

"Time spent that we could simply learn each other's language the old fashioned way. From now on speak in your own language. We will listen, and we will pick up on it."

"Very well."

Bruce felt the world around him beginning to fade, and slowly he awoke inside of the small hut. Once awake he looked at Luna who seemed more at ease with him.

"Bruce, how long will it take us to learn their language?"

He looked at Diana and grinned, "Not too long. Total submersion in a language is the fastest way possible of learning it. It allows the listener the chance to pick up on vocal cues, learn the connections, and adapt."

"You've done this before?"

He nodded, "Yes, when I was training, I went to Japan not knowing the language there. I could have taken classes, perhaps made it easier on myself, but I chose not to. The one advantage I did give myself was a formal education in linguistics. I was able to listen to those around me, and in a week's time I'd learned enough to find the grandmaster I was looking for."

"Well then, let us begin."

The next few days were a series of trial and error, but Diana did begin to pick up on what Luna was saying. She knew that Bruce was doing the same, and finally, on the fifth day of their being there she listened as Luna was was silently talking to herself, drawing a map.

"It is possible, if they can understand me, we could free Twilight Sparkle. If we can break the Caribou's hold on her, and on Spike, it would give us an advantage we so desperately need. Twilight would have the magical knowledge to help break others of the hold the Caribou have on them."

"Where is this Twilight Sparkle?"

Luna turned toward her, "You, you understand me?"

Diana nodded, "Yes, there is a few words I still not not quite understand, but most of what you have said I do."

"Huzzah! We shall start the resistance!"

Diana grinned at her enthusiasm, but she didn't fault her. To be honest she was certain that she could relate all too well. She'd heard stories from her mother, about how she and her sisters had been pitted against by Heracles and his men. She heard the terrible stories of what he had done, how he had tricked them, and then enslaved them.

She also heard that when she had the chance her mother had led her sister Amazons against Heracles, defeating him, and once his defeat was complete he was transformed into a living pillar used to support Themyscira. It was the same for these ponies. Luna turned her head, obviously hearing something, and she follows suit. They watched and saw Bruce entering into the room.

He had something, or rather someone. Diana watched as he carried the blindfolded Caribou. His hands were tied, as were his hooves, and Bruce didn't say a word. Instead he climbed the stairs going to the top of the ruins. Once there he stepped out onto a ledge. Diana and Luna moved to watch him.

"Brother, let me leave. I do not know what your issue is with me, but if it is over that unworthy female you can have her. She's an Earth Pony, worthless as a trophy, only suited for breeding."

"You are going to tell me everything about your occupation of the nearby town, the guard schedules, the slave areas, and who is in charge."

"Brother, I will, of course I will, and in return you will release me, right?"

Bruce uncovered his eyes, letting him see the drop that would end up letting him fall onto the jagged stones below. The scream he gave was satisfying.

"Whaaa… Why?!"

"You are going to tell me everything I want to know, or we are going to see if you have the ability to fly."

Luna watched, amazed, as the Caribou began telling everything. He gave the names of the generals Dainn had left in command, were the black, red, purple, and white collar slaves where, what each type of collar meant, and even which stallions were under watch as potential mare sympathizers. He then went on to discuss when the guards did their rounds, when there would be the fewest, and finally he went on to give the location of his own slaves.

"Please, don't kill me! Please!"

He tossed the Caribou bull against the wall, watching him wince in pain. He walked toward him, watching as the Caribou whimpered in fear.

"W… What are you?"

"I'm Batman."

With that he kicked the Caribou hard in the head, making it bounce off of the side of the ruins and causing the Bull to go silent.

"Is he dead?"

"No, out cold. There's a girl, young, down near the entrance. I've only been tempted to take justice into my own hands like this once before."

Diana knew what he meant.

She lifted the stag easily enough, carried him down to the dungeons, and threw him into a cell near the others. They had food, something Bruce had been certain to leave there. By his reckoning, Bruce concluded that their treatment here in the ruins dungeon was a million times better than the treatment their enemies. Were he any other man, maybe Oliver or even Hal, these men, or bulls, would very much be pounded to within an inch of their miserable little lives. Bruce briefly considered making the bulls suffer; Diana's rape and torture by Alexander Luthor had drawn in a wave of vicious thoughts in The Dark Knight, vengeance fantasies he had long since rid himself of resurfacing after decades of suppression.

What kept him from doing so, and it was the same horn he touted to Diana when she threatened to rampage on her foes, was a quote from Clark, of all people. "Only the weak succumb to brutality," the Kryptonian said, "it's much harder to meet cruelty with kindness." As contradictory as such a sentiment was given his and Bruce's chosen professions, it was a lesson he was repeating to himself now, more than ever. There may be some satisfaction in brutalizing these wretches but to what end would that accomplish. The Dark Knight had prided himself for never crossing the lines his more sociopathic and homicidal rogues often did.

It was when he returned to the area the young female, mare, was that he stopped. She was shaking, her large blue eyes frightened, her tail was crusty near the base, and she looked away from him.

"I… I'm a good slave, I am, anything you ask, please, don't hurt me. This slave will do what you ask."

He could see a red collar beside her, the black collar just barely being held on. He neared her and she cowered completely in fear, "Please, this slave knows her place!"

"Are you hurt?"

She looked at him, "This…"

He stopped her, a hand held up. She looked away, ready to be slapped, ready to feel the vicious sting of an attack one of her masters would rightly give her.

"You are okay, he's gone, locked away, and nothing else will happen to you."

Diana neared him, and he backed away. The young mare looked at her, confused. She was a mare, like herself, she was standing proud, with clothing, how was she not on her knees and hands? Why did she break the rules? She'd be punished for breaking them, for believing she was of the same value as a stallion. She looked down, unwilling to show anypony that she was anything other than a good slave.

"You are safe now."

She knelt down next to her, "You are in a safe place, and we are here to help you."

Her calming voice caught the young mare's attention. She finally looked up at her.

"They'll see you.. They always see. Please, don't, I don't want to be beaten again, please."

"Thou shalt not be touched."

The young mare looked up, her eyes widening.

"P..Princess Luna?"

Tears began running down her muzzle. She stood and ran toward the Princess who caught her in a hug. She held the young mare, the barely teenage filly who was on the cusp of marehood.

"Are… are we?"

Luna nodded, "Thou art safe. These ones here have vowed to help us, and we shall free the others. We begin our resistance."

"Daddy… They… He's gone, they."

Luna hugged her tighter, "I know, I know how he cared for you, and I know he died to protect you, and your mother," Luna led her further into the castle, "Come, let us clean you, let us help to heal you."

Diana watched the young mare as Luna, or Princess Luna rather, lead her into the ruins. She then turned to see Bruce. He was checking his belt, his suit, and he was preparing to leave.

"Bruce, what are you doing?"

"Striking a blow. They're cowards Diana. They are no different than the criminals back home. I'm going to give them a reason to be afraid."

She smiled, "Yes, let's give them a reason to be afraid."

Both of them moved through the forest, moving through the path until they neared the edge of the Everfree. Diana looked at the cottage sitting there. She looked to see two Bulls walking out, both of them laughing.

"We start here."

Before she could say a word Bruce melted into the shadows. It was almost as if he didn't even exist. She watched for a moment until one of the Caribou fell. Before the other could say a word she flew toward him, hitting him hard enough to knock him out, and possibly break his jaw. She watched as he crumbled to the ground. Bruce removed the small device he had before and removed their horns.

She watched as he tied them up, leaving them on the path. Silently he moved again, heading toward the cottage. She followed, and watched as he snuck into the back window of it.

Fluttershy shook in terror. She did everything they wanted, she always did, and now one of the bulls was still here. She was kneeling before him, her hands still tied to the bottom of her couch.

"I love to hear a mare scream. And you… You are important, hearing you scream will be a pleasure."

"Please…" she quietly begged.

"What was that?! You dare talk back when not asked for an answer?!"

"Sorry! I'm sorry!"

She felt the slap, hard, against the back of her head. Tears came hard and fast. Then she heard the sound of a grunt and a thud. She looked behind her to see a strange looking stallion that had tackled the bull. He was dressed similar to how she and her friends dressed up like Mare Do Well before. The Bull was trying to get up, but the stallion wrapped himself around the bulls arms.

"I'll break you!"

Bruce pulled hard causing the Bull to groan in pain.

Fluttershy's eyes widened as the bull's arm cracked and broke. She saw bone come through it, and she felt bile and vomit rise up through her throat. She turned away, but it was too late. She vomited all over the side of her couch.

She felt her arms move, and looked to see a very strange mare tear through the chains she was wearing. She slowly stood up, her purple collar feeling too tight on her. She felt a pulling sensation and the collar came off the same way her chains were. She saw the dark stallion, striking the bull, over and over again, a vicious, feral look on his face. She watched as the mare moved toward him.

"Bruce…"

He stopped, looked toward the mare, and stood. The bull would live, if he didn't choke to death on his own teeth and blood. The mare's pink hair, left without proper care, was a tangled and knotted mess, her coat was sticky with bull seed that was spilled on her so often and her body was malnourished from an improper diet. The strange mare and stallion that thwarted the bull were much healthier looking than she was. The mare, in fact, was wearing silver vambraces that she couldn't define. Her flowing ebony locks cascading down her back and framed her olive colored face. Her sinuous body was a single cord of dense muscle, something the little mare could never be.

Now realizing she was totally free, she felt the weight of all that had been to done to her and her compliance in it all. These realizations caused a wall to break in her mind and the winged mare breakdown then and there. The strange mare walked towards her, issuing reassurances but the golden mare was not having it. She pleaded with the foreigners, trying in vain to excuse her behavior, to be forgiven of her sins. In the end, though, she crashed into the muscled woman's chest; as armored as her bosom was, it was a comfortably warm and Fluttershy wept openly onto the metal. When the strange stallion neared, she tried to wrap one of her forlorn wings around his waist only to find that evidence of her slavery still existed. The enchanted bindings the Caribou used for her wings were still there. She'd never gave them reason to use the enchantments, to cause the pain she knew the binders could cause. Instead she looked at him pitifully, an arm snaked out from around the strange mare, and caught him. With that arm she brought him into the embrace. And they stayed there for several moments while the mare bawled.

Fluttershy wasn't overly thrilled about walking in the Everfree after dark. The strange stallion and mare seemed to know how to get the bindings off of her wings, and for the first time in nearly two years she stretched them out. She still felt so sad for simply rolling over for the Caribou. She knew that Rainbow had suffered the same fate as her. Rainbow wasn't like her, she lived for flying, for soaring through the air, and being on the ground was a true torment for her.

She hadn't seen her friend in over a year, but the bulls talked about her. The white collar that wouldn't break. They had to strap her down, and Celestia… She knew things about Rainbow, things that most other ponies didn't know. She knew that Rainbow had still been a… She'd been a virgin before all of this.

Her father, Rainbow Blaze, wanted her to wait, to find a good stallion, but not settle. He and Rainbow Shine wanted their daughter to completely achieve her goals in life. That was the first and most important thing. With this happening… She shivered. They neared the old castle and inside Fluttershy saw somepony she never expected to see free. Princess Luna was there, comforting a weeping filly. She stepped forward.

"P..Princess Luna?"

"Fair Fluttershy, t'is a relief to see one of the former bearers of the elements free. We have much to do," she said as both she and the filly neared Fluttershy.

Without a second thought Fluttershy caught them both into a tight hug.

"Those strange ponies.."

Luna nodded, "I know not where they hail from, but they are here to help."

Deciding it was best to leave the ponies to meeting with one another Bruce and Diana walked into the library. Bruce had seen it before, and now he was taking a moment. He pulled the cowl off of his head, his hair starting to mat to his scalp.

"We need the league for this," Diana said.

He looked at her, at first he wanted to point out that Clark would be next to useless against magic, but she had a point. J'onn could blend in with the locals easily enough. Shayera would be an asset when it came to hand to hand combat, but being that her strength wasn't much different than his own she would be at a disadvantage. He'd been able to take down those bulls earlier because they weren't paying attention, and because they all shared the same traits of being idiots.

Diana could over power them, but she had trouble escaping the telekinetic hold they had at their disposal. One of their best assets would be Stewart. Having a Green Lantern here would make this more than easy. With a full charge his ring could possibly overcome any of the 'magic' these bulls chose to throw at him.

"A step then would be to look for a similar portal like we came through."

Diana nodded, "It's unlikely isn't it?"

Bruce nodded as he stood, "From what I've seen this world's technology is woefully underdeveloped. That interdimensional gate seemed to be what brought us here. Most likely it was a million to one chance that it would work the way it did. I have no doubt that the league has found it, and are examining it, but I don't know if they're actually going to be able to pinpoint our locations."

Diana took a seat.

"We could be stuck here. But, I feel my gods, even here. Actually, Hades seems closer than ever, almost as if the very gates to Tartarus were just a short trip away."

He knew that Diana's _gods_ had power, the same kind of power as Darkseid at the very least. That in and of itself spoke volumes, and it could be possible that her _gods_ could open a way to their world again. But one thing he'd learned was that all magic had a price. Getting a favor from a god level being was not something he wanted to do.

"Do you really see them aiding us?"

"Most would. Bruce, most of my gods would aid me as their champion."

He didn't want to say something he'd regret, like where were they when she was kidnapped, brainwashed, and raped repeatedly for six months. Where were they when he finally found her, brought her back to herself, and helped her hold on to her sanity, and where were they when she'd wake in the middle of the night screaming? If Hades proclaimed to be her father he was a poor excuse for one.

 **Author's Note:**

 ** _(Okay, so Chapter 2 is simply going to be far too big to post as a single chapter. Since L0rd0f7hund3r and I have talked and we want to keep the chapters around five thousand words. With what we're wanting to do with Chapter 2 it'd be very possible that the chapter could reach around fifteen thousand words. So, we simply thought it best to split it into three parts._**

 ** _Thanks,_**

 ** _LF)_**


	3. Language (Part 2)

_**Justice:**_

 _ **A Reclaiming Equestria Story Featuring DCAU Batman and Woman Woman**_

 _ **Chapter Three: Language (Part 2)**_

Bruce watched as Diana spoke to Luna. Like himself she had picked up on their language, and she was getting as good, if not better, as he was. Most men might feel a little threatened, but he just felt pride in that she was able to adapt so well. It was part of who she was. She was a natural born leader, a warrior, and soon to be life long partner. Years of training kept him listening to them, via the comms, while he researched the data he had gained from their _guests_ in the _basement_. Most of them talked about how he'd be changed into a mare of his species, but a shock from his surplus of weapons soon ended the bravado. After that they confirmed what he had learned from the Caribou he had threatened to throw off of the ledge. It seemed that _Ponyville_ was something of an important place because of a mystical connection between six different females, or mares rather, of their species. Apparently the Caribou had been informed of the massive power these six had. Their plan was to attack, divide them, and render any resistance useless.

It had worked, so far, but he had quickly learned that they were complacent, lazy, arrogant, and cowards. When presented a threat that actually stood a chance against them they ran. And it was part of the reason why they seemed to avoid this forest. He glanced at Luna. She had been chased into the forest because she was important. She was a co-ruler of this realm, and to keep the morale low she needed to be shown as a slave, even if it wasn't as a submissive one. The fact she was free was more than enough to cause small seeds of rebellion to begin bubbling up. They'd need to stop it, and that meant finding her. But with him and Diana capturing, and sending one back broken well beyond the technology of this place to completely heal him, several of them they seemed to be more reluctant to come into the forest itself.

"Are..Are we going to free Twilight?"

He looked at the one that asked. She looked healthy, a diet of the fruits and vegetables that they had gathered from the forest had done her wonders, but she was still exceptionally submissive, and painfully shy.

"Eventually," he replied.

"Umm, if you don't mind, would you please tell me why we're not going to free her now?"

He pointed toward Diana and Luna.

She looked toward them, her ears pointing more straight, and she listened as they spoke to one another.

"It is unwise to ask the Lord of Tartarus for a favor. Even if thou, you, are his daughter," Luna closed her teal colored eyes, "Hades, is not one who lends himself out for favors easily. Our interactions with the Lord of Tartarus hast been only as gatekeepers. Our, my, mother spoke to me to never trust his words, to never listen to his promises."

Diana couldn't help but to agree with the wisdom of that statement, but it changed little. If Tartarus was closer, then speaking to Hades was the their chance of getting a portal opened. She had no intention of leaving these beings without help, but she knew that there was magic users, and other members, in the league that would be more than willing to help stop what was going on. She also knew that Bruce needed to get more supplies. He'd never admit it, but even the Batman had a finite number of weapons on him at any one time. He would need, desperately so, to resupply. Another thought occurred to her. They would most certainly need to let everyone know that they were okay. There was little doubt in her mind that the league was attempting to find some way to reach them, but as Bruce stated earlier, the chances of them being able to find them were slim, at best.

"I understand, but this may be our best chance at getting others to help us."

Luna looked at her, and then at Bruce, "More like you?"

Diana nodded. Luna closed her eyes, and Diana heard the word 'horseapples' fall from her lips.

"Very well. The trip to Tartarus isn't far. The portal that those we trust the most, including Twilight Sparkle, resides in Canterlot. We cannot go there, not yet. Our resistance is still a fledgling at this moment, but there is another here, inside of our old home. Follow me," she said as she headed toward the dungeons.

Diana followed her, hearing the sounds of someone nearly silently moving behind them. She knew that Bruce would want to stay close by, to ensure that nothing happened to her. She could hear the sounds of the captured Caribou. They practically growled as Luna passed them. She stopped, turned toward them, and her eyes were not the caring eyes Diana had seen when dealing with the two others upstairs. Instead they were hard, cold, and calculating. It was almost like seeing her mother once more.

It made sense. In several ways it made perfect sense. Luna had been at the mercy of the Caribou for quite sometime, and now, now she had some that were her prisoners. For some reason Luna had shown incredible restraint in not coming down to end them where they were. Perhaps it because of Bruce, and his moral objections to not kill anyone. She knew that her mother had suffered at the hands of Heracles, and several of the Dorian soldiers that followed him.

The difference was that not all of her Amazonian sisters were in agreement of imprisoning them. No, from what she had learned several had killed their attackers, leaving only Heracles alive, who was then punished by Hera herself, and left trapped near the gateway of Tartarus. She'd seen him down there, a statue supporting the bulk of the weight of Themyscira, attacked by vicious creatures, deep scars cut into the marble statue that healed overnight, but she could practically see the pain in his face.

She doubted that Luna wanted them alive to just punish them. From what she had seen she wasn't overly evil, or tyrannical. The only thing she could think of was the fact that she was respecting Bruce's wishes. Still her horn lit up for a brief second causing one of them to lift into the air. He clawed at the unseen hand that gripped his throat, and he thrashed in a vain attempt to escape.

"Listen well wretches. Thou lives only because it suits me to allow thou to live. Growl, glare, or look at us in anyway that is not in fear and thou shalt feel thy own entrails pulled from thy rectum and left to rot."

With her words said she tossed the Caribou she was holding toward the others. He landed in a heap, but none of the others made an attempt to help him. Instead they retreated more into the shadows, pretending to simply not exist while she passed by. Diana watched, knowing full well that Luna was fighting against the urge to snap his neck and be done with it. Once past the cells there was a stone wall. Diana looked at it, trying to see if perhaps there was a hidden passageway, but if there was the stonework used here was too perfect, and it betrayed no secrets that it might hold.

Still, Luna's horn lit up, and she watched as a door revealed itself. The door looked simple. It was wooden, a small rope handle, but Luna did not touch it.

"If you are his child, it should open for you."

Breathing out, she reached out for the door, and felt it nudge before opening inward. When that happened a blinding light covered her, Luna, most of the dungeon, and when the light faded the two of them stood before a temple that was surrounded by pillars made of burning skeletal remains of thousands of various beings. Just looking at them Diana realized that not all of them were like Luna.

Nearby the sounds of muffled screaming caught their attention, and the both of them looked to see several misshapen creatures gathering around the Caribou prisoners that had been brought with them. A massive bell run and the creatures pulled the Caribou toward the doors of the temple, great doors that depicted male and females of Luna's kind screaming and burning in a fire. The tarnished bronze doors swung heavily open and within the temple, holding a single book, was a being that was both similar to Luna, and different. It was certainly male, its upper body had equine features like Luna, but lower, it appeared to be a centaur.

This couldn't be right. She'd seen Hades' true form before, below Themyscira, after the magical attack on him forced him to reveal what he truly looked like. It was nothing at all what he appeared to look like now. Some part of her seemed to understand that this could be just another illusion he used, but something deeper told her that here, in this realm, things were simply truer, purer than they were back in their universe.

He turned toward them, two blackened horns seemed to rise from just behind his ears. His fur was gold, which surprised her, and his mane was flowing red. Much like Luna's mane it seemed to be ethereal, and after a moment his eyes, both the same color blue as her own, focused on her.

"Daughter, well, this is truly a surprise."

He placed the book down, and once he had a cloud of black smoke covered him for a moment. After a few moments it was gone leaving the illusion he used back on Themyscira. Luna stepped back, uncertain of what it was she was looking at.

"Fear not Princess of the Equestrians, as long as you do not overstep your bounds you are welcomed here in my domain, but it does not explain what my daughter is doing here."

Something was off. Hades was often cordial, but seldom was it because he truly felt that way. Most often it was to gain an upperhand, or to cause a potential enemy to become relaxed. He sighed, walked toward her, and held out his hand. She watched as another book formed, and she could see how this one looked closer to what he would normally have in his library. The backing was made of human skin, the eyes seemed to be alive, and it practically screamed as he opened it.

"Daughter, Diana, even we gods are subject to the faith put into us. I have never harbored any real ill will toward my brother, sister, or any of the other Olympus. I certainly don't condemn man, but I am more than willing to let him arrive at his own destination. Did I do somethings in your world, your universe that were unbecoming? Absolutely, but I did them because it was expected of me."

She looked confused.

"What do you mean?"

He led her and Luna deeper into the temple. They stopped at the massive library, and there surrounding all of it was multiple mirrors. She could see different versions of Tartarus in each one. There was the one she knew, the one locked below Themyscira, another that looked like the inner workings of a massive office, and dozens more.

In each mirror there was something strange, something off. She looked at Hades, and then looked at the mirror to see his reflection different in each one.

"What?"

He smiled, "These are the passages in which I can travel to my realm in various universes. As my daughter you are capable of the same, but the gatekeeper, and your mortal consort that has followed us, cannot.

At hearing himself called out Bruce stepped out from the shadows. Hades looked him over, seeing the Batman standing before him in his own domain. His smile stretched to be impossibly large. With a flick of his wrist Bruce watched as the shadows all melted away leaving nothing but light in every single place, every area, and the fact of it was blinding. Even closing his eyes gave no relief, and then it returned to normal.

"You are brave, for a mortal, and I can see my daughter's interest in you. Perhaps if you were a demigod, it would be a happier love story. Although you are right on one subject, mortal, after what happened, after what she went through, and after all others mourned for her while you searched, she will never go to him after your death."

Bruce could see Diana looking between them, her mind realizing what Hades was saying. She looked at Bruce, and what he saw wasn't hurt, but understanding. She understood what he had to have went through before. She denied that it would happen, so many times she denied it, but the one thing that it always came back to was that she knew eventually Bruce would grow old, his body would grow frail, and either nature would claim him, or one of his multitude of enemies would eventually succeed where so many had failed.

Oh there would be no rest for the one that took him. She would ensure that. She would hunt them down with all of the skill that Artemis would give her, and she would ensure that vengeance was cast up the one who would dare to take Bruce. She stopped that train of thought, looking to see Bruce, Luna, and even Hades there near her. She relaxed, and looked at the god that claimed to be her father.

"I have come to ask a favor of you, father."

He motioned for them to follow him once more, and this time what they were presented with was another room, more suited to what she had seen in the Tartarus of her universe. He motioned toward a place for them to sit, and once they were seated he took a sip from a cup obviously crafted to resemble the top of a skull. Bruce watched as Hades enjoyed his wine. He could smell it from where he stood.

Alfred had introduced him to the art of wine tasting, because he was going to play the part of the billionaire playboy, and explained that the richer the bouquet the better the wine was. Just from where he sitting he could tell the wine in Hades' cup would undoubtedly match, if not beat, the finest wineries throughout the world.

"A lovely mare makes this. Well, above, in your." he pointed to Luna, "Domain she makes this. Berry Punch I believe, but her grandfather and great grandfather are here. They helped to teach her the method, and currently they make it for me. Two better servants one couldn't ask for."

He finished his cup, and then seemed to summon a quill, inkwell, and a piece of parchment.

"This is a formality," he said as he pushed the parchment toward Diana, "All that enter into a deal, or favor, with me must know the obligations behind it."

Diana shook her head, pushed it back, and looked at him.

"No, I have helped you…"

He held a hand up, opened his palm and before them formed Lex Luthor. Luthor's eyes widened, his glare of unbridled hate rested on Diana, and he practically snarled at her.

"You… You fucking bitch! I'll find a way back to you, and I'll ensure that what I did…"

With that Luthor was gone once more. Diana looked shocked and Hades simply leaned back, "Daughter, what I did, and continue to do, to that soul is more than payback for what you did for me. Yes, returning me to power helped, greatly, but I am not so blinded to the mortal realm to know that you did it to save those who were connected to magic."

He then looked at those at the table, "If you do not sign this, I cannot help you. It is that simple. All who ask favors are bound to me for a period of my choosing," he looked toward the doors of the temple, "However, there is a being that resides outside. I've seen his actions, before the Caribou invaded, and I know the kind of power he has. In his own right, he is a god, but there was action taken to ensure that he was trapped in stone. Perhaps if you found a way to release him he would open the portal to your world."

The doors to the temple opened, "This is where I must ask you to leave. I am incredibly busy, and the souls you transported here are in need my tender mercies. Mercies that I shall have my subjects pay them… Perhaps starting with phalluses made of sandpaper."

With that the bright light surrounded them once more, and they found themselves back in the dungeon of the castle. Bruce looked over to see that all of the Caribou were gone. Hades' words hung in his ears, and he realized what was in store for them. He didn't feel bad about it. On some small scale he had expected himself to, but he simply didn't. What they had done, the things they had done, the torment given to Luna, to the two upstairs, it was more than enough to allow them to be punished.

He had no doubt that they would certainly receive some kind of punishment if they were to remain here, but at least in Hades' tender mercies they wouldn't be allowed to die. Instead they would be forced to live through whatever depraved torture he could think of. It didn't bother him. Having seen what happened at Blackgate and Arkham, well Tartarus might have the look down, but he knew that those places were filled with just as much torment and torture. He'd seen what happened to anyone who wasn't already a dangerous sociopath when they were taken into Arkham.

He watched Diana and Luna as the two talked. Luna's clothes, the sweat suit he had given her, was dingy, but she wore it with the kind of poise he'd seen in other royalty. Hippolyta, Diana, and even as Bruce Wayne when he visited Diana's friend Audrey in her home country. Moving up he listened to the discussion, trying to pick up cues, wanting to know what Hades had been talking about. It was when Luna stopped and looked toward the openness of the castle before her.

"I had wondered if he wasn't here because it was planned, if he simply handed us over to Caribou. There were so many nights I cursed his name, but Hades, your father, if what he says is true then Discord did not betray us. With his help, we could undo what's been done."

"Who is he?"

She looked toward Bruce, the small grin that crossed her muzzle was one of fond remembrance and not anguish or anger.

"The lord of Chaos is who Discord is. He controls Chaos, rips the very fabric of reality apart for fun, and I have no doubts that he would be upset to find out what had happened to those he considers friends."

Diana touched her shoulder, "How do we release him?"

She shook her head, "He was originally bond into stone with the elements of Harmony, but since that time the elements have been returned to the tree from whence they came. I do not know how the Caribou trapped him, not without the elements."

"Is there no other way he could have been transformed?"

"A cockatrise, umm, if you don't mind me answering, but a cockatrise could turn somepony into stone… Who are you talking about though?"

The group looked to see Fluttershy standing there. In her hands she had a small collection of fruits that had started growing wild inside of the castle walls. Bruce could see how her muzzle was stained from the strawberries she was eating. The younger one, she was silently, sitting with what looked like an old broken plate that had several of the same berries on it.

He'd seen this before. When someone was released from the clutches of a depraved lunatic they often became lost. He'd seen it time and time again with Dr. Harleen Quinzell. She desperately craved the Joker's attention, and when she would become free from him something would draw her back like a moth to a flame. She couldn't help herself, she couldn't stop, and as he sat watching that young _mare_ he realized that she could be suffering from something similar. It was certainly Stockholm Syndrome, or at least that was the problem with Dr. Quinzel. This… this was exceptionally similar. The young _mare_ or perhaps older _filly_ was undoubtedly going to have to deal with this. Instantly he began to think of home. Arkham was out of the question, but there was psychologists that he knew could help her.

Opening the portal was no longer just to get the help they needed to ensure that they could free the Equestrians. No, it was more than that now. Opening that portal meant getting them the help they'd need after they were freed. They'd need all of the help they could get in rebuilding, in therapy, and in what Bruce could imagine was every other facet of their lives. They needed that portal, they needed the help, if it was there, and he looked at the butter gold mare.

"Does it have to be the same Cockatrice?"

She shook her head, "No, ummm, but could somepony tell me who was turned to stone?"

Luna looked at her, and rested a hand upon her shoulder, "Fair Fluttershy, it would appear that the Caribou managed to trick Discord."

Fluttershy's eyes blinked, then they watered, and shortly after the tears began to fall.

"I… I thought it was like Tirek… I thought he didn't really care for any of us and j… Oh Fluttershy you're such a meanie…"

"Fair Fluttershy, we need to find and free him."

Diana moved toward them, "What does he look like?"

They described the god of chaos, in detail, and shortly after Diana described a statue she had seen in the forest that resembled the creature they described. It was decided at that moment that they would go to the statue, release Discord, and then bring back the reinforcements they needed. Luna stayed behind, to keep an eye on the young pink filly who shook with fear at the very mentioning of going outside of the castle walls.

They traveled until they heard voices.

"Why are we moving this thing?"

One of the Caribou turned toward the smaller of their number. He didn't give the smaller one a chance to defend himself, instead he slammed his fist hard into his stomach making him sink to the ground.

"The Warden of Ponyville wants this eyesore brought back to town square. With several of our own missing, King Dainn's nephew wounded to the point of no longer being able to bed a female, I happen to agree. So stop acting like a cunt, or I swear I will report you, have you turned to a cow, and then I will personally fuck you into submission!"

Bruce looked at Diana, seeing her back arched, she was ready for a fight, but he held her off, keeping her from going on and straight out attacking.

"Princess, we're outnumbered, their magic is able to affect you, and an attack right now would be put us in more danger than taking us out of it."

She settled and she watched as they began moving what she believed could have easily been the last possible chance for them to find the help they needed.

"Where is town square?"

Fluttershy shook softly, mumbling to herself, "No… No…"

"If we're going to help him, and if we're going to get the help we need, I need to know, where is town square."

"NO! YOU CAN'T TAKE HIM!"

The Caribou stopped, their ears trying to pinpoint the sound. They were big, strong, and faster than her, but Fluttershy had been into the Everfree several times, and she knew secrets about it, secrets that only a few ponies knew. One of which was that if anypony lingered too long in a single place Timber Wolves would began to gather. She was sure the Caribou had been there a while already, and with the them stupidly standing there trying to find her they were inviting what began to happen to come and fully happen.

Bruce heard the snarl, and watched as the very woods began to take shape. It was long and lean, a wolf's body, no a complete wolf made from the very trees around it. He considered the idea that if Pamela Isley ever saw this she would certainly incorporate it into her normal attacks. The large Caribou turned just in time to get his arm bitten into by a wolf that was easily as tall as Bruce if it was standing on its hind legs. The wooden wolf pulled back, ripping hide and muscle from the surprised Caribou.

It let out a scream as it clutched the wounded arm.

More howls, more snarls sounded around them, and they began to back together. Bruce watched and while he knew that he wouldn't take a life, he wasn't going to save them either. The Caribou that didn't freak out began using their telepathy, for what good it did, but it looked as if their version of it was clumsy, unfocused. After seeing the kind of control that Luna had they looked practically amateurish in their attempts. None of them came close to the kind of fine control the Princess of this kingdom had. When they did manage to catch one of the wolves in their telekinetic grip the result was almost always the same. They'd slam it against a nearby tree. It'd break apart into an unassuming pile of branches and logs, and then within moments it had reformed and was stalking them.

One by one their number fell until finally it was just the smallest of their number left. He did the one smart thing and crawled to the top of the statue of Discord, trying to stay out of the reach of the timber wolves. Seeing that all of the others were dealt with Diana lifted into the air, flew toward the statue, flicked the smaller Caribou on the forehead knocking him out, and then grabbed the statue with one hand, held their prisoner, which had soiled himself, in the other and flew toward Bruce and the others. Taking this as hint to leave they began to depart.

The Timber Wolves howled, and then it was silent.

"What was that?" he asked as they headed back toward the castle.

Fluttershy looked at him, the sly smile on her face showed that she was rather proud of herself for what had happened.

"Those were Timber Wolves. They just sort of appear wherever there are ponies gathered around together for too long."

Bruce put that piece of knowledge away for another time.

 _ **-Castle of Friendship-**_

Spike rolled over, his stomach growled and grumbled, and he felt the need for something more than a handful of gems. He looked at the bed, Twilight had fallen asleep after the night they had. He grinned, she was a fine slave, faithful, subservient, willing to help train others. Beside her was Rarity. His beautiful purple collar. She was the jewel in his collection. She wasn't as submissive as Twilight, but that was part of the fun.

He delighted in hearing her grunt and sound so rather unlady like. Last night he had granted Twilight the privilege of using a fake cock to fuck his purple collared slave with. She had no problems in doing so, and to her merit Spike believed that if Twilight would have been born a stallion, she would make a wonderful warden like he was.

He walked toward the one door that would not open for him. Nor would it open for Twilight, not anymore. He tried it, growled in protest, and walked on. Little did he knew that behind that door laid a possible answer to the issue the newly formed rebellion was having.

 _ **-Metropolis - Star Labs #0010, CADMUS Access Point-**_

It was over three weeks, and no word from Bruce or Diana. This wasn't like them, and Clark knew it. He'd been the first one here to check on what happened. He discovered that transdimensional gate had been activated, and it was a very short set of steps that lead him down the path to figure out what happened next.

Right now Mr. Terrific, Ray Palmer, and even Wally was going through the data, piece by piece trying to find the exact frequency that gateway used when it obviously teleported their compatriots, and two of his best friends. He stood, holding a double mocha espresso, something that Diana swore by since Wally introduced them to her, and sipped at the drink.

It was more for show than actually keeping himself from being burned. He could swallow the entire thing, in a single gulp, and it wouldn't hurt him. That was the joy of being Superman. It was also the curse of it. There was a few things that he envied Bruce and Lois for. Like them he could feel things, with ease, but unless it was a massive beating from some powerful warlock, an interdimensional being, or ancient gods he didn't get to experience pain often.

Oh, he got to when he was kid growing up, but after his body absorbed enough sunlight, well, nothing hurt him anymore.

"Sups, we're on the last set of entries."

He looked a Wally who looked exhausted, "Thanks for doing this, all of you."

Wally nodded, "You know… it's gotta be in here. I'm sure of it, just ain't sure where it is."


	4. Sunset

_**Justice:**_

 _ **A Reclaiming Equestria Story Featuring DCAU Batman and Woman Woman**_

 _ **Chapter Four: Sunset**_

*****Metrotower - Gateway Room - Next to the Generator*****

The gateway was finally activated, working, and surprisingly there was a need to bring Zatanna and Doctor Fate both in on getting the gateway just perfect. While the gateway was able to locate a general grouping of the frequencies associated with Diana and Bruce's disappearance it just couldn't get the exact location down. Zatanna and Doctor Fate used their connection to the ether to narrow it down further. Once it was completed a small group looked toward it, and most of them noticed right away that the gateway looked almost like a pool of water standing upright. Wally was the first to say something about it.

"So, anyone else feeling all Stargatey about this?"

Shayera groaned, "Really? You're going to joke right now?"

Wally shrugged his shoulders, "Not much else I can do until we decide to try it out. Honestly, I'm a little worried about crossing over into this thing. We don't know much about it, not really, and we don't have Kurt Russell here to lead us through it."

John rolled his eyes, "Wally, I can promise you that whatever is over there Batman has it under control. We don't need SG-1."

Shayera groaned at his answer, "That's it, no more sci-fi weekends for the two of you."

Clark ignored them as he looked at it, studied it, and knew that there was no telling what would happen the moment they stepped through. He was somewhat relieved that both Power Girl and Nightwing had agreed to take over some of the duties for the league in Diana and Bruce's absence. Having the two of them there to help tighten the slack made the choice of going through the portal even easier. Once more he looked at it, considered what could happen, and knew that regardless his friends needed help. He believed that stepping through this portal wouldn't be a one way trip, but he had no idea of what could exist on the other end. He looked at those coming with him. John, Shreya, and Wally stood ready. The four of them walked toward the portal, and then they stepped through it.

He felt sick, exceptionally so, and it rippled through his entire body. It felt like he was being stretched beyond what should have been impossible. Everything grew bright for a moment before the group stepped out. The first sounds he heard was someone gasping, and then retching. He tried to pin it down, and then he realized that the one who was doing it was him. He was on his knees, silently begging God to let this pass quickly. Normally teleportation didn't bother him, so the only thing he could think of was Magic. He stood, and looked at the others. All of them looked okay, but they all looked younger. He looked at his own hands and realized that he looked younger as well.

"Woah, anyone else notice this?" Wally asked.

There was a sound, and the four of them noticed a group three girls walking toward them, "My, I believe that something interesting has just fallen into our world."

Clark looked at them, especially the one speaking, and noticed that their skin tones were different. One was a robin's eggshell blue, Another was a light purple, and the one speaking was close to flesh tone, but off, almost like it was flesh tone mixed with gold. All of them had hair styles that ranged from the eighties right up to the last decade. And he hated to admit it, but every last one of them oozed sexuality.

"Dagi, he's cute, can we keep him?"

"Ugh, Sonata, stop being the worst."

Sonata, the robin's eggshell blue one, looked toward the light purple one, "I'm not the worst Aria! 'Sides I saw you checking him out too!"

Aria rolled her eyes, her hand going through one of her oversized dark and light purple pig tails, "Checking him doesn't mean taking him home."

Finally, 'Dagi, growled, "Enough!" she looked at Clark, and the others, "You'll have to forgive them, they're idiots."

She circled them something like a predator circling prey, "Funny, I don't sense magic on any of you. Oh, great power to be sure, but no magic. That's a shame."

"Adagio, it's not like we could do anything about it. We don't even have our pendants anymore."

"Shut up," Adagio growled as she grabbed Aria by her tube top, "They don't need to know everything."

Having heard quite enough from the peanut gallery Shayera stepped forward. She walked toward the obvious leader, and did the one thing she knew would be sure to get attention. She grabbed her shoulder, and shoved her into the wall, "We're looking for someone, we want to know if anyone appeared, like us, and where they are."

The girl glared at Shayera, and without any hesitation at all she opened her mouth. The sound that came out was soft, soothing, calming, and Shayera felt herself swaying. She felt the girl touch her shoulder and she fell to the floor.

"That'll teach her to shove a siren!" Aria shouted.

"Idiot! They don't need to know everything!"

This time a green bubble formed around both Adagio and Aria. Adagio opened her mouth, but the sound didn't get past the bubble. John looked toward the blue one standing off to the side.

"So, want to answer our simple questions?"

She rubbed her foot, "Umm, We didn't see anyone, but you really need to check with Sunset Shimmer. Her, and her friends, are the ones that's really going to know. Could you let my sisters down now? We were just playing, honest."

He looked at Shayera, relieved that she seemed to be coming out of it, and nodded. He released them and they looked at Sonata.

"Okay, officially we both owe you," Adagio said, "Like my little sister said check with Sunset and her friends. If anyone is going to know, it's going to be them."

The three of them headed into the building, and John heard the sound of a throat clearing. He looked at a dark blue woman, who had a lighter shade hair, tapping her foot.

"While I see no problem with dressing up in costumes, this is a school, and I am going to suppose that the lot of you are new students. Please, come inside, and we will get you registered."

*****Castle of the Two Sisters*****

Diana awoke to find Bruce missing. That wasn't an uncommon occurrence. All too often he would disappear from their bed, and she would find him down in the cave, or there would be a notification on her comms from him. She sat on the bed itself, amazed at the softness of something that was supposed to be well over a thousand years old, and slowly she got off of it. She drew the top sheet around her, unwilling to present her nude body to the world.

Before Luthor, before the brainwashing Grodd put her through, she had never been ashamed of her own skin. After suffering at Luthor's hands her modesty had become far greater. She was only nude in bed, in the shower, and occasionally when she prayed to one of her goddesses. Knowing that Hades was nearby made her wonder if the other gods and goddesses were as well. She decided that at some point she would have to construct a small shrine toward Hera and ask her to help watch over those they were freeing.

She found her armor, slipped it on, and walked out of the room she shared with Bruce. She looked Luna who seemed to be lost deep in thought.

"Luna, is everything okay?"

Luna turned toward her, a faint smile on her lips, "I believe so. Fair Fluttershy has convinced one of the cockatrices to free Discord from his stone imprisonment," she then looked around her, "This castle holds many secrets, and unfortunately it also holds the remnants of our last war. I do not blame Celestia for seeking out peace, but I do believe she did so at a terrible cost. If our subjects had been taught to fight, to resist, I believe Equestria would never have fallen."

She laughed, it was a mirthless sounding one, and she looked toward where the library was, "Instead she allowed Twilight Sparkle to take on the duties of protecting Equestria. Do not misunderstand me, Twilight is indeed powerful, but and her friends, are only six ponies. Even counting her former student and there is merely seven. None of them were prepared for the Caribou."

She walked toward the library, leading Diana into it, "I heard my captors talking, how they were trying to overthrow the Shetland Isles, but those ponies weren't making it easy. The hard life there has made them strong."

Diana sighed, "My sisters have known nothing but peace for well over a millenia. But my mother has them constantly prepare. She prepares in case Man's world attempts to invade, or should the Titans rise once more. She has them prepare because she wishes for them to be ready when something should happen."

Luna nodded. She looked at the walls of books before her. Walking toward one she pulled it down, causing the bookshelf to move, and there she pulled something from behind it. Diana could see a painting of Luna, and another like her, but she was white. The both of them were dressed in heavy armor, and they looked pleased with themselves.

"This was after we managed to stop King Sombra from attempting to spread his influence out to the rest of the world," she touched the picture, "He was not always a terrible tyrant, and at one time he was a true friend, but unfortunately his queen took ill."

She looked at Diana, "I cannot say that I blame him for what he did. He risked everything to save her. He even dove into the most tainted of black magic. It warped him, drove him insane, and he decided the only way to save his beloved queen was to take all that she was and trap her in a ruby pendant."

Luna pointed toward the small golden pendant that Celestia held in the painting, "We could not bare to destroy her, so instead we hid her away."

Diana moved toward her, "I mean no disrespect, but what does this have to do with what's happening?"

Luna looked at the ground, "To defeat Sombra I had to use dark magic, and that placed a stain on me. It festered imagined slights toward mine sister. We became a dark harbinger of death and destruction. If not for the elements we would have succeeded," Luna looked at Diana, "Yet, if Celestia would have kept our armies, trained them, kept them ready, then many of the enemies we had faced would have been slowed down, if not stopped completely, before Twilight could respond. She placed too much onto the shoulders of Twilight Sparkle, and when she fell it meant the fall of all of Equestria."

Diana touched her shoulder, "You blame yourself, don't you?"

Luna looked away, but nodded, "Yes. It is our fault. We...I was the one in charge of our armies. I trained them, kept them ready, and Celestia handled the image of our rule. While she would never admit it, I know she considered my role to be more paultry than her own. Yet, all the while I ensured that our great land was free.

*****Froggy Bottom Bog - Near the Hydra's Nest*****

It wasn't supposed to be like this. He had managed to get one of the former protectors of Equestria away from her owner, took her out here, and had planned on enjoying every hole she had. It was meant to be perfect. He'd have her, enjoy her, and then let the others find her. She wouldn't be believed, and he would have gotten away with what he wanted.

Instead he was looking up in fear at the thing standing before him. The attacks had come hard and fast. He hadn't been prepared, and then his antlers. That thing cut off his antlers like he was some whorish female! Whatever he used to tie him to the tree was more than strong enough to keep him there. He watched as that creature neared his desired prize. She shrank away from his touch.

"Please, this mare will let you do what you want, but please don't beat her."

"No one is going to beat anyone. I am however going to take you somewhere safe."

"Safe?"

He nodded, "Yes, safe. I plan on taking you somewhere that is safe," he looked toward the captured Caribou, "Is there anything here that could harm him?"

She looked at him, and then her ears began to flop forward and backward, followed by a twitch in her tail, and finally her hooves began to tap rapidly.

"Oh, there's a Hydra that should pop up in a few moments and it will eat him."

Bruce looked at the Caribou, walked toward him, and slipped something onto his hand. The Caribou looked down and away from him. Whatever this thing was, it obviously was on the side of the mares. Still, he was a male, he was a Caribou, and it was his duty to inform this strange creature that it would face the entire might of the Caribou army if it continued to help mares.

"My brothers will come for you. They will find you, and they will turn you into a mare then they will rape you into submission."

Bruce's response was to him using the electric knuckles he had slipped onto his hand. Seeing that the Caribou was out cold he untied him from the stump, re-tied his hands behind his back, and then lifted him up over his shoulder.

"You're saving him?"

He grinned, "I wouldn't call it an act of mercy. We need more information, and besides I'm certain that he's going to be questioned fairly harshly."

She followed him, and like the other mares she could tell that he was stallion, granted a strange one, but a stallion all the same. In truth he kind of was dressed like the characters in Spike's old comic books. She still remembered going into the Power Ponies Universe, and when they had the costumes they wore weren't that different. Still, the fact that he wasn't trying to have his way with her made her curious.

Even good stallions were kinda affected by the Caribou's magic. Seeing a stallion that wasn't affected wasn't just different, it was hopeful. As she walked her straight mane began to fluff and curl slightly. Bruce took notice of this, seeing how it seemed to be completely random. The three of them cut through the forest, heading past Sweet Apples Acres, and finally toward the Everfree Forest.

She stopped as they began to enter. It made some sense now. Something in the Everfree had caused this. She wasn't sure how she knew, then again she didn't understand how she knew about the things she did, but she knew that the Everfree itself had a hand in getting them help. She half followed, half led them to the aging castle, and when the gates opened she saw somepony she never expected to see free.

Bruce watched as her hair went from getting a little curly to becoming completely curly and full of life. She ran directly toward Fluttershy, wrapped her into a hug, and just continued to hold her. He then looked at the cockatrice that was glaring at the statue. At first it looked like nothing at all was happening, and then slowly color began to return to the statue. He watched as it began to move, and finally there was a groan.

"Well, that was boring."

*****Canterlot High - Gym*****

Sunset stood there, astounded at what she heard, and then the proof added on top of it nearly blew her mind. She knew that the possibility of alternate dimensions certainly existed, but most of them were simply variations of Equus. Even here, on 'Earth' it was just a variation of her home world, but from what these four were telling her they came from a world that was full of humans, but magic was real, super heroes existed, and it basically sounded like something straight from Cell Shade's comics.

She honestly almost expected to see Mistress Marevelous with them. Instead she took a breath, closed her eyes, slowly counted to ten, and then sighed.

"I'm not sure where your friends ended up. Starswirl the Bearded theorized that there was alternate universes, and if your magic users helped narrow it down to here then it's got to be a world connected to this one, or like it. If it is connected then there's a gateway to it, but if it isn't then we might have to go through that gateway anyway."

Clark held his hand up for a moment. It was obvious that he had a question and she nodded.

"Why would we have to go through the gateway?"

She shrugged, "Well because the magic here isn't like it is back home, and the person to really ask would be Twilight, well the Twilight from that world. I would write and ask her, but she hasn't wrote back to me in a long time. The last thing she wrote was that she was sorry, and she was hiding the book."

John groaned and shook his head, "Okay, ignoring the fact that it's obviously a very bad sign that your friend sent that message, how do we access the gateway?"

She walked with them, toward the front of the school, and once there she looked at the remains of what was once the Wonder Colt's Statue. The Bronco that had represented their school mascot had been destroyed nearly two years ago by their Twilight, but the base of the statue still held the portal itself.

"It's here, It should be open right now. I'm not sure why, but it kind of went back to the way it used to be."

"What does that mean?" Shayera asked as she crossed her arms.

"Well, Twilight had fixed it so that the portal could be accessed all of the time, but now it only works every thirty days. I haven't went through, mainly because I'm a little worried about what might have happened."

Clark looked at it, then at the others, "Okay, it's okay, We'll go through, and we'll do what we can to help, and hopefully find our friends."

Sunset swallowed back her nervousness, "I'll come with you. I… I feel like maybe I should."

She walked through with them, and once they were through the portal a few things became incredibly apparent. One, they were inside some closed off room, and two none of them looked like they had looked.

"Woah… Okay guys, I know that this is going to make me seem like a total dork here, but does anyone else think that we look kind of like the beast folk from Dungeons and Dragons?"

Clark looked at Wally who was still in his costume, but his face had been stretched out to look like a muzzle. He wasn't sure, but it looked like anywhere his skin had been was now covered with a layer of a light orange fur. He turned toward Shayera and noticed the same for her, John was in the same boat, but his fur seemed to match his skin tone a bit more. In truth Clark was worried about what his own skin tone would look like. He was worried until he noticed the swell of Shayera's breasts. The fullness of her hips. He shook his head, trying to clear the thoughts.

"Ngh.."

He turned to look at Sunset who looked older, but was bent forward, her hand resting on her stomach. Suddenly a bright and blinding light covered them and how he had been feeling a moment ago simply disappeared.

"Oh… Oh Celestia… If that's what was happening to Twilight…"

Clark looked at the walls, and then through them. He might not be Bruce, but he certainly knew enough to know the after effects of an invasion when he saw one. He looked back at Sunset.

"The women here, they normally wear clothes right?"

She nodded.

"Yeah, why?"

Clark sighed, "I think that this isn't the place you remember anymore."


	5. Rebels

Justice:

A Reclaiming Equestria Story Featuring DCAU Batman and Woman Woman

Chapter Five: Rebels

*****Castle of Friendship - Sealed Room*****

Everyone quieted down as Clark listened through the crystal of the castle to the conversations outside. Most of what he heard was the sounds of women, or mares rather, being beaten, raped, and beaten again. But then after a few minutes he head the excited voice crying out for the Warden. He listened as hooves, which that still freaked him out, pounded against the crystal floor and made it to the main floor itself.

"Sir Spike! The guards you sent to retrieve the Discord Statue, they're dead! All of them!"

The sounds of wet slapping stopped, and next there was the sound of heavy footfalls. Those sounds neared the voice of the one calling out.

"What do you mean they're all dead?"

The silence was deafening, but it lasted for less than a second before the entire wall in front of them shook.

"EXPLAIN!"

Everyone backed up as they heard that.

"YOU WORTHLESS WRETCH! EXPLAIN NOW!"

The voice was roaring, actually roaring. The entire wall shook again, for a brief moment, before there was a solid thump against it. It became quiet again, but Clark could still hear what was going on. He didn't dare stop listening to the voice that had been roaring a few moments ago.

"You were supposed to lead that group, weren't you?"

"I… Sir Spike please…"

There was another thump against the wall.

"You were supposed to lead it, and I had given you some Timber Wolf Bane. Did you even consider giving that to them before sending them out?"

There was whimpering and another thump.

"Guards, change this worthless hump of flesh into a Doe. Strap her down, and put a belt on protecting her vagina," the voice became harsh, raspy, "Because she's going to pay with her ass. She's going to pay long and hard with her ass right to the point of it breaking. And then I'm going have it healed only to have her pay again, and again, and again."

"NO! PLEASE!"

The footfalls began to sound as if they were heading away, and Clark could hear the sound of kicking, scraping, and then a male voice rising in octive until it sounded like a female's voice.

"Come on Cunt! Your new master wants your ass!"

There was a wicked laugh, "He didn't say we couldn't enjoy that ass beforehand. Hold her down."

*****Castle of the Two Sisters*****

Diana had seen the kind of anger, no unadulterated rage, the create known as Discord was showing. She'd seen it on Bruce's face after he discovered what Luthor had done. She'd seen it when he went to Luthor Towers and nearly beaten him to death. She also watched as Fluttershy gently talked to him, trying to reign in his rage at those who had hurt her. She gathered that the Pegasus wasn't telling him to not be angry, but to not attack everypony, to keep from hurting ponies that are only acting the way they are because of the Caribou Magic.

She watched and she realized how closely it mirrored what had happened between her and Bruce. How she had managed to keep Bruce from stepping over that last line. It had been an important moment for the both of them. Bruce had already brought her back, restored her memory, helped her realize who and what she was, but at that moment the both of them truly understood each other.

She hoped that the same would happen for the two she was watching. That the self proclaimed master of chaos and this kind pegasus would have the same moment together. She looked at Bruce who was working with something. She walked toward him and realized that he was putting together what looked like a small metal foundry. She watched as he checked everything, and then watched him get a small fire going. Once that was done placed what looked like a very old looking ceramic cup onto a holder. He then slowly moved the holder into the small furnace. The old stone seemed to be holding it well enough, and he seemed to have it ventilated outside through a series of circular stone tubes that seemed to lead directly outside. He opened the furnace once more, pulled the ceramic cup's holder out, and then he began dropping in small pieces of metal that looked like it had come from the broken material of the Caribou's weapons.

"Bruce?"

He looked toward her, "I'm getting low on weapons."

She grinned as she walked toward him, "I didn't know you knew how to work a forge."

He grinned, "While I was training I found an old iron worker that took me on as an apprentice. He basically took ruined weapons left over from World War II, melted them down, and turned them into tools and useful things for the people that lived around him. He taught me how to build a furnace from basic materials," he looked at her, "And you haven't been with me when I've had to Austrilia in order to stop a shipment of snakes specifically bred to attack only humans."

"One of your enemies?"

He nodded, "Pamela Isley. She was using nature to fight her battles."

The smell of the furnace drifted slightly, and Diana could smell the metal inside. It reminded her of Themyscira, how her sisters would often do metalworking when needing a new tool, hinges, or something else that required fresh metal to craft it. The difference was that this had a heavy smell. She'd been around some of the forges before, and she had smelled when they were melting and mixing metals. This smelled like it was just pure iron. She watched as Bruce sniffed the air as well. He opened his belt and took out what looked like a small collection of little tiny metal marbles. He opened the furnace, pulled the cup back out, and dropped in about three of the marbles. He pushed it back inside, waited for a few moments, and then pulled it out again only to stir it with a broken blade that was sitting near him.

He pushed it back inside and shook his head, "No wonder their weapons broke. It looks like they made them from unrefined iron."

*****Castle of Friendship - Hall outside of the sealed room*****

Shayera grinned as she finished ripping through the magical veil that was sealing the room from the rest of the castle. She wasn't one to say much, but the design of the castle seemed almost as if the crystal had naturally grown into place. She glanced toward Superman and noticed how he seemed to be in awe of the building itself. He walked toward one of the walls and touched it. Before she could make a joke about how perhaps he should consider taking the wall and getting a room with it someone shouted. She looked toward the one shouting and saw what looked like reindeer wearing a loin cloth. He stormed toward them.

"What are these two cunts doing dressed and uncollared?!"

He reached forward and grabbed Shayera's blouse, ripping it down the front, and tearing her blouse and sports bra completely off. John was about to do something, but she beat him to it. Her mace connected with the reindeer's head, causing it to go flying into the wall. The sound echoed through the castle. The sound of running hooves filled it, and group looked at each other. Without question, or thought, John created a bubble around them with his ring, and then flew toward the end of the hall.

There was much about this world he didn't know, understand, or most likely could really come to grips with, but there was one thing he was certain had to exist here. And that was that if an object was moving at a fast enough speed, and was hard enough, it could punch through anything. He ignored the various brightly colored bolts of energy flying toward them, and instead the bubble burst through the side of the castle leaving a huge hole in its wake. He had absolutely no idea where to fly, or he didn't until someone poked his side. He looked toward the girl, the unicorn, that had came with them from her world.

"That down there is the Everfree forest. I don't know what's going on, but I know that most ponies don't go in there. They think it's too dangerous."

With that endorsement he flew down toward the forest and the moment they were on the ground he destroyed the bubble they were in. Unknown to them eyes had seen their landing. Shayera took the remains of her blouse, wrapped it around herself, and created a mock tube top. It was certainly better than letting the girls just hang out. She looked at their guest.

"Do you have any idea of what's going on?"

The unicorn shook her head, "No, this isn't the home I know. I'm not sure what happened, but I can only guess those reindeer looking guys caused it."

"Not to be that guy, but we really need to find someplace to get to. I've got a feeling that our new friends are going to searching for us pretty soon."

Shayera nodded. Wally had a point.

"Any suggestions?"

She started to step when something exploded nearby. She looked around, uncertain of what it was that blew up. Off in the distance was a hooded figure. She growled, but Clark held his hand out.

"We're not here to fight. We just escaped a group of beings back in that village. We're searching for a couple of friends of ours."

"Yeah, one of them dresses like a bat, doesn't really smile…."

"I know of the two of whom you speak, but to me your story does reek."

Shayera stepped forward, "Look, they don't look like us. We don't normally look like us. We came through some portal, it changed us, now, have you seen them or not?"

The figure moved slightly closer, "Wait here, and do not move, I shall bring one back and then your story we will prove."

With that she took off.

*****Castle of the Two Sisters*****

Zecora neared the castle. Normally she didn't wander too far from her home, but if what those strangers said was true then it was important to find the ones with Princess Luna, and if what they said wasn't true then it was still important for obvious other reasons. She moved into the castle, seeing Discord sitting down, holding Fluttershy, his face buried somewhere in her shoulder. She didn't know, nor was she here to ask. Instead she spotted Princess Luna who seemed to be discussing something with her two guests. She moved toward them only to have a pink blur jump out and tackle her to the ground.

"Hiya Zecora!"

"Pinkie Pie, it is you. While it is good to see you, and that is true, I have news I must tell, please let me up, or I fear the news I must yell."

"Okie Dokie Loki!"

Zecora smiled at her, moved toward the Princess, and gave a slight bow. She then began to fill them in on the ponies she saw, describing their clothing, and Diana's eyes widened.

"Are they still there?"

Zecora nodded.

Bruce looked at furnace, pulled out the cup, and poured its contents into what looked like little bat shaped holes in a small collection of stones.

"Let's go get them, and hopefully make sure that Clark doesn't fall under whatever magic the Caribou are using."

Zecora lead them toward where the group was, and Bruce looked at what stood there. Instead of most of the founding members in their normal forms he saw them in the forms of the ponies here. When Clark began to talk he noticed right away that it wasn't in English, but rather Equestrian like everyone else talked. He closed his eyes, pinched his nose, and said the one thing that came to his mind.

"I hate magic."

The group moved, heading back toward the new base, and along the way they began to fill each other in on what had been happening. Clark explained how they went to looking for both Bruce and Diana. He went on to describe how they tried every possible frequency for the universes, and finally with the help of Dr. Fate and Zatanna they were able to get to a parallel world where they found Sunset Shimmer who led them over.

As he filled Bruce in on what happened Sunset talked animatedly to Princess Luna. Luna was more than happy to converse with her, and she learned that part of Sunset's familiarity with her was due to her double on the world Sunset had went to.

"I am an educator there?"

Sunset shrugged her shoulders, "Eh, more like an administrator," she said as she tried to scratch her back, "Wow, something is bothering me."

Luna stopped, looked at her, and then smiled softly, "Tell me, before coming here, did you do something you never believed possible. Channel magic in a way that shouldn't have worked. Perhaps fixed or created a new spell that went beyond your understanding?"

She nodded, "Yeah, the Friendship games, I took the girls' power and…"

She reached back, and then looked at Luna.

"What… What's going on?"

Luna removed the necklace with the geode she had gotten from Camp Everfree. Once she did Sunset let out a scream as she fell forward. A blinding orange light covered her. It became nearly as bright as the sun itself, and it all but blinded those around it. Finally a shaky breathed Sunset stood. She groaned and stretched out her wings. Her eyes widened as she looked over her shoulder to see her wings.

"I..What?!"

Luna smiled at her, "You've achieved something no other pony could do. You saved those close to you, and you mastered a magic never before seen by pony kind. Sunset Shimmer, you have ascended."

She flapped her wings, which was admittedly awkward, and gained about a foot of lift before falling. She looked back at Luna, her eyes wide with uncertainty.

"I don't deserve this. Seriously, I really don't deserve it!"

Luna touched her shoulder, "The fact that you have ascended speaks different. Were things different I am certain that there would be a celebration, a grand ball or gala perhaps, and then the official coronation would take place. Unfortunately that cannot take place until we've removed the Caribou from our lands."

Sunset swallowed what she was feeling and looked at Luna, "What about Twilight, and Princess Celestia?"

Luna shook her head, "Princess Twilight has fallen to the control of the Caribou. We intend on freeing her, and the rest of the heroes of Equestria, and mine sister has fallen as well. I pray that she is able to be saved. I will not say that she gave in too easily, but she made compromises with Dainn, trying to please him, and she did it for the safety of her subjects. Each compromise came with a new humiliation," Luna looked at the ground, "The last we, I, saw of my sister she was strapped to our breakfast table, crying out like a foal while Dainn allowed two minotaurs to ravish her. It was not her fault, and I would never believe it to be so, but I feel that her need to see the best in everypony is part of what allowed this."

Sunset looked toward darkened canopy of the trees. She knew that Princess Celestia tried to see the good in everypony, in fact that was one of her core lessons, but she couldn't believe her old mentor had fallen so far. She had studied every writing about how Celestia had worked to protect her ponies. She even read the myths and legends about how a knight from another world, a different realm, had been called to this world by Celestia. It had seemed far fetched before, but looking at the two humans in the group perhaps it wasn't as far fetched as she believed.

The old myth claimed that the knight helped fight a tyrant with Celestia, but so much of the text had nearly been ruined by age. She knew only that he went by Grayspear, he was married to Celestia, and that he died after the thirtieth Summer Sun Celebration. She wasn't sure what brought the two humans into this world, but she could tell that whatever it had been worked exceptionally hard to make them compatible for this world.

Once the group began to move again, and a few questions were answered as to what happened, it didn't take long to reach the castle. Sunset stood outside and looked at it. She'd read about it, heard about it, but she never imagined that she would actually see Celestia's old home. She walked into the castle, and there she saw Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, her brother… She looked toward the others that looked surprised. Before anyone could say a thing Bruce ran forward his teeth bared. He studied the large red male. He was obviously strong, perhaps more so than Bane, and there wasn't any obvious weaknesses. He was about to attack when the god of Chaos they'd rescued moved between them.

"Now, now, per Fluttershy's suggestion I reached out and felt for somepony that wasn't affected by the magic the Caribou use. Low and behold I found the pairs, er.. Apples seemingly unaffected."

"Princess, not that Ah ain't glad ta see ya got yer magic back, but what in tarnation is going on here?!"

Princess Luna smiled, Fair Applejack, there is much I will tell you, and much we must discuss, but before we do I believe we need to discuss a plan."

The group gathered near Bruce's foundry. He picked up one of the new bat-a-rangs and tested it.

"Our guests down in the dungeon explained the strengths and weaknesses of the patrols they use. He also went ahead and explained where the most prized prisoners are," Bruce said as he pointed at a few blocks he'd sat up to symbolize the local village, "Here at their castle is where one of the Princesses, and a hero to Equestria are at. From what I understand both are heavily guarded by the Caribou," he then pointed toward another building, "This is Sugarcube Corner. Apparently its owner is under suspicion of being a sympathizer. He currently only has three females in his home, but they were planning on running a check to see if his prisoners were acting accordingly."

"Mr. Cake isn't one of them, not completely, I mean he likes to do things to Mrs Cake, but that's 'cause they really like each other. But he tried to convince them to leave me there, but they wouldn't. I know that he got Flitter though."

Sunset looked at her friend, or at least her friend's double, and she felt better. She was relieved that her friends were here. At least that ponies that were like her friends were here. She decided to stop thinking about it as Bruce explained the plan of action. She followed along, listening as he said the first step would be in finding those who were unaffected, and then bringing them back here. The next step would be to see if the Lasso of truth could be used to break the magical hold the Caribou's magic had on the citizens there. If it could, then they would start freeing them as soon as possible.

"You know, I could make it far easier and get all of the ponies here, and then make it rain boiling hot chocolate down on the Caribou. Boiling hot chocolate that will never cool no matter what they do with it. Oh, I could so use Pinkie Pie's bubble gum hot chocolate recipe, that way it will stick to them!"

"Is he serious?"

Discord turned to the dark chocolate colored Earth Pony. He leaned toward him, "Of course I'm serious. They hurt Fluttershy, and it's only fair that I hurt them in return."

John shook his head, "No, that's not the way we need to do things."

Shayera shook her head, "John, we don't have the moral high ground here."

He looked like he was going to argue, but she raised her hand, "We might not have went as far as the Justice Lords, but we've done things, some questionable things, that I know none of us are proud of."

Discord looked at Luna who shook her head, "It is amusing, but would you want their suffering to equate to just this? We have a chance to undo their entire society. Not to mention, I am quite certain that Celestia and I would be more than happy to turn their home over to you."

Discord grinned as he rubbed his claw and lion's paw together.

"Then what is the plan?"

Bruce looked at him, "We begin getting those out that are unaffected, then we move on to freeing others," he looked at Clark, "Is the portal connection to our universe still open?"

Clark nodded, "It should be."

Bruce nodded, "Good, I doubt it, but if needed we'll contact more of the league. We'll leave after sunset."

Having a time set, and knowing there was time to kill, Sunset began wandering the halls of the castle. She found herself in a place that she was certain Twilight would have had a massive joygasm, as Pinkie called them, the moment saw it. The walls were lined with books, and not just any books, but ancient tomes that had been collected together for Celestia and Luna when they lived here. She walked through it and slowly she saw something in the corner of her eye. She neared it and picked it up.

It had been years since she held an actual Power Ponies comic. Back when she was Celestia's personal student she would occasionally get one and breeze through it. The Power Ponies were a nearly unstoppable force, and she enjoyed their adventures. It was strange to see on in here, but she flipped it open. The moment she did she noticed that it looked like there was some foals that reminded her of some of the younger classmen back at Canterlot High.

She looked at the pages, really trying to figure it out, and then she felt it. It was an enchantment, something similar to Haycart's theory, but done to give a longer lasting effect. That's when she remembered Cell Shade. He was the creator of the Power Ponies, and it was rumored that he created an advanced enchantment on some of his comics that took Haycart's theory and pushed it to the very limits.

If that was the case, then those girls inside of the comic might actually be there. She'd have to wait to talk about it, but she gently put it back down, figuring that someone, possibly Spike, had put it there for safekeeping. And if that was the case then she wanted it remain safe. She wasn't sure of the time, but she began walking back toward the main hall, and as she did she listened to the sound of the castle around her.

It was certainly ancient, and she could hear some of the stones shifting. She wasn't sure, but if this was to become the _Rebel Alliance_ then they would need to fix it up a bit. She wanted to laugh as she realized the Star Wars' pun she'd used. Rainbow would have already pointed out that she was a dork, Pinkie would have offhandedly mentioned that she thought that Episode VI was the best one, so why couldn't she do an Ewok pun.

She was certain that Fluttershy would have agreed with her, but mainly because she adored the Ewoks. She had a feeling that Fluttershy would adopt Wicket and his entire village if they were actually real. She shook her head as she walked. Who was to say that they weren't. The multiverse theory seemed to be true, at least as far as she could see, and if that was the case then who was to say that the Star Wars Universe wasn't real? She did wonder if it existed in other Universes. She decided that she would ask the ponies, well people, she came through with later.

She neared the main hall and everyone getting ready.

"Shayera, I'm assuming that your mace still works against magic?"

She nodded, "It does. Do I need to take Point?"

Bruce nodded, "It would be a good idea. Lantern, provide backup. Diana and I will run interference. Clark, you and Wally do what you can to get as many of the unaffected out as possible."

"What about us?"

He looked at Sunset.

"This isn't a walk in the park."

She glared at him, "I've done dangerous stuff before, and besides, I want to try to help and save my friend."

He stopped what he was doing, "And we are going to try and do that. But we can't afford to be emotional about this. It needs to be clean, quick, and efficient. If any of us are too emotional we run the risk of the mission failing, someone getting hurt, or causing unnecessary harm to those we're trying to save."

"You can't just leave me here!"

Sunset didn't see his hand move, but she heard something. She looked down to see a small round ball. It stopped near her, and a faint yellow gas shot out of it. She coughed for a moment before she fell back. Before she hit Wally caught her.

"Bats, I don't mean anything, but she might have been some help."

Bruce glared at him.

"Okay, shutting up."


	6. Welcome to the Resistance

_**Justice:**_

 _ **A Reclaiming Equestria Story Featuring DCAU Batman and Woman Woman**_

 _ **Chapter Six: Welcome to the Resistance**_

The sound of the night echoed throughout the Everfree Forest. Most ponies would never venture into, or out of, the forest at night. Those unfortunate enough to be stuck in the forest would have to do their best to find shelter, lock themselves in, and hope for morning to come quickly so they could escape. So to see a group of five ponies and two strange beings that were addressed as humans moving through the forest was certainly not the norm.

Luna stood in a different set of clothes. The sweat suit that Bruce had given her was back at the castle, washed, dried, and currently being worn by the young mare Bruce had saved. That same young mare, a Diamond Tiara, was almost lost. Luna had seen her dreams, something she had taken upon herself once again, and she found that all of the dreams, including those of the affected, were plagued with nightmares.

In a way the fact that they all suffered these horrific nightmares gave her hope. To her it meant that her subjects were still there, buried deep under what the Caribou had done. It would take time, perhaps even a generation or two, but slowly things could get better. However, she would never allow this to happen again. The Caribou would be dealt with. She would happy allow Discord to rain down as much chaos as he wanted on their lands once they were driven out of Equestria. She looked up to see the outskirts of Ponyville ahead of them.

"For the moment we do this as quietly as possible. Shayera, if they attempt to attack I want you to use your mace. It should disrupt their magic. Lantern, you and Superman will gather the civilians that are not affected by whatever corruption the Caribou are using. Luna, can you identify the houses free of corruption?"

She nodded, feeling the slight difference in the dreams between the affected and unaffected.

"Good, point them out to us. We need to make this as quick as possible. Flash… Flash?"

Bruce looked to see that Wally wasn't there. Instantly he activated his cowl's enhanced sensors and began scanning the area. He found Wally, heading back toward them.

"I was careful, but it looks like they've got a skeleton crew patrolling the area. Most of them are pretty dumb as well."

Shayera grinned, "Good, that should make dealing with them that much easier."

"Remember our plan. Luna, where's the first house of the unaffected?"

Luna pointed toward a small home just outside of the town itself. Bruce moved toward it with Shayera and Diana. The three of them ensured that it looked like there was no patrols nearby. The window seemed to be unlocked, and Bruce silently slid up up before slipping into the home. He looked at the sight before him. It was a light tan mare sleeping on what looked like a pet bed. Her darker colored mane seemed to be tied back in a ponytail, and her tail was done the same way. He noticed that her rump sported a mark, but like the other ponies he'd seen so far it was different.

He checked to make sure that she was breathing, and then he looked at her mark. The heart with a bottle seemed to indicate that her ability was possibly being a caretaker. He heard a groan and looked toward the sound. It was a young colt, dark brown, orange mane and tail, and a strange green beanie on his head that was spinning without any wind in the house. The colt seemed half asleep, slowly moving toward the living room, and then falling onto the couch.

Bruce watched as he seemed to ignore him, and then a moment later he was asleep. He moved out, informed the others of what he saw, and Luna confirmed that it was just the two of them in that house. Since it was just the two of them in the house, and since Luna stated that they were both unaffected by the magic that seemed to cause all of this the answer was clear. Both of them needed to be taken back to the castle. He didn't want to wake them, not yet, but he did want to make sure that they would be relocated. There was no doubt in his mind that the horrors both of them had witnessed would be something that would haunt the two of them for the rest of their lives. The simplest answer came in the form of John using his ring to engulf the two of them in a light aura.

They lifted easily, and slowly John moved them out. Bruce watched as the two were moved, studying the surrounding area, checking to ensure that none were watching them, that no one would be able to get a jump on them. Years of patrols, helping with League Missions, and of course dealing with Wayne Enterprises had taught Bruce that even the best laid plan could be victim to an unknown variable. Once the two ponies were out of the home, he watched as John moved toward the safety of the forest. At least for the moment this plan was staying together and working.

"This slut better be worth it. If the Warden of Ponyville finds out that we snuck away just to fuck some slut he'll have us turned."

Bruce melted into the shadows, this would be the unknown variable that would end up being the kink in their plans. The two shapes moved toward the house, both Caribou, both roughly as tall as he was, and both paying little attention to the world around them. The first opened the door the home forcefully.

"Inspection! Present all Females so that they can be inspected, failure to do so will…"

The words never finished leaving his mouth. The Caribou was lifted into the air by Diana. She threw him, easily, through the wall and into a kitchen table that collapsed. The other Caribou began working his clumsy magic on her only to find a mace that cut through it hitting him. He fell back, dazed until the female that hit him stood over him. There was an angry sneer on her lips. Nothing about her stance promised obedience, and with her strange weapon she was not at the mercy of his magic.

He glanced toward the other female, obviously a different species, and he gathered that she was far more powerful than himself. In truth she could easily be as powerful as the Warden of Ponyville, Sir Spike. Still, he was a proud male in the army of King Dainn. It was his place to look down on the weak females, to use them for birthing new soldiers, to use their bodies for pleasure, and to ensure that they knew their place.

"How dare you strike your better!"

His statement was answered with the blackness gifted by the strange weapon striking him again. Shayera looked at the would be attacker and then she heard more movement. She prepared herself, but the only one to enter was Bruce. He moved toward her, his mouth in its usual grimace, but he almost looked actually angry instead of displeased.

"This is a covert mission. We are meant to remain as quiet as possible. That doesn't mean letting two enemy agents have enough time to raise an alarm."

"Bruce…"

He glanced toward Diana. Both of them were proud, neither of them would willingly admit that they were wrong, but in this moment Diana realized that she had been wrong as well. Her actions had quieted one of the Caribou, but it was at the risk of announcing their presence. In truth the both of them knew it was likely there would be a patrol sent out soon to investigate the sounds from this house.

"West, get the information from Luna about the houses with those who are unaffected. Once you have the information I want you and Kent to work on getting them out. Be as quiet as possible but move quickly. We don't have much time."

He glanced toward Diana and Shayera, "As of now we're going to cover for Flash and Superman. If there's an attack we're the first and last line of defence they have."

The three of them exited the home, and they could hear the sounds of movement in the distance. Bruce connected the lenses in his cowl to his microcomputer, keeping tabs on where West and Kent were heading. From what he could tell Wally was already at the castle again, and his comm was indicating that it was his third trip so far. Kent was on his second, and with any luck at all they would have those unaffected by the Caribou's magic moved within the next few seconds. The sounds they heard became more pronounced, and he saw what was moving toward them. It wasn't a Caribou, but instead it seemed reptilian by nature. It stood six and a half feet tall, or at least the first look seemed to indicate so. He could see razor sharp talons on both of its claws, and teeth similar to small daggers lined its mouth.

It let out a thundering roar, the kind of sound that would make any prey animal instantly do all in its power to escape. The creature moved toward them, and he reached into his belt. Having faced Killer Croc so many times had helped him devise ways of dealing with enemies that had thick skin. He threw what looked like plain steel bearings until they landed near the creature. The moment it stepped over the first one streams of pink gas escaped them.

The creature staggered slightly, trying to right itself, and then it fell. He moved cautiously toward it, certain that the gas had done the trick, and he looked at it.

"Spike."

He turned to the sound and saw Luna.

"You know him?"

She nodded, "Verily, he is the assistant to Twilight Sparkle. He was given control over Ponyville, but I sense his true self. I believe he can be released, much how we planned to release Twilight."

Hours had passed and slowly Spike opened his eyes. A nauseating feeling filled him to the brim, but he couldn't figure out what it was. He slowly sat up, looking around at the small room he was in. It wasn't Twilight's castle, it wasn't his bed, and it was confusing to him. He glanced at his claws and nearly yelled. They were huge. He stood and the room looked different. Looking around he finally noticed a mirror. Looking into it he didn't see the scrawny teenage drake that had been there the last time he looked at himself.

He was far more filled out, his chest broad, his chin more defined, and lean muscle covered him. Looking like he he wondered if he'd have a chance of getting Rarity's attention, and no sooner had he thought of that then he felt a fresh wave of nausea cover him. Memories of what he'd done, of raping Rarity, Twilight, Celestia… of doing so many terrible things to the ponies he considered friends. He stumbled back, a fresh wave a panic filled his mind. Someone had captured him, and he knew why. Would he stay like this? Would he be able to keep realizing what he had done was wrong? The door opened and he saw Princess Luna standing there.

He turned from her, his face full of shame.

"Spike, thou art free from the Caribou control," she moved toward him, "Tell us, me, have thou… you, desire to set things right again?"

He nodded. Glancing up he saw a smile on her face, "Very good. Then we welcome you to the resistance."


End file.
